


Collection Of Billdip Gay-shots

by xXCorruptedBlueXx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, BillDip, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what kind I'll do, Jealousy, Lots of Angst, M/M, More tags will be added later down the line, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smut, So yea, Take My Keyboard Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCorruptedBlueXx/pseuds/xXCorruptedBlueXx
Summary: Like the uncreative fuck I am, I've wanted to give Billdip oneshots a go. When I have no motivation for others, I'll be working on these. You may throw requests at me QvQ





	1. Doe Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First is Monster Falls. I understand it may not be the best, but I wanted to be a bit different than how most were. I've read alot of the similar MF fics floating around and I tried. ^^;

The autumn leaves died and winter swept within its place. The sound of hooves crunching against the snow followed by the soft humming of the cervitaur filled the small area. He wrapped his jacket tighter around his upper body as he looked for his normal sitting spot. Coming upon the large oak, the cervitaur sat and observed the area. The beauty of the white, fluffy snow glistening in the area was simply breath taking. The cervitaur relaxed against the tree as his chocolate eyes gazed around, seeing small birds flap around. He thought back to recent events that lead him out here. It was because of an argument, a silly argument. It wasn't the first one either. The creature found himself arguing with his great uncles about him being untrustworthy to be out alone after a small incident of nearly dying by a swamp beast. He hated being treated like a child and had to get out. 

A piercing scream and loud noise broke the peaceful moment as the creature jolted up. He looked around and his ear twitched towards the sound. The creature swallowed hard and debated whether to go forward or not, but the sound of desperate cries for help made him determined. The young cervitaur charged into the forest, not stopping until he made it into an open area. There, he gasped as he witnessed a bear attack on a...human? The creature had never seen a human, but it looked as if he was losing in the attack and his desperate screams were an ear sore. Gathering up all of his courage, the creature raced out into the field to go head first into the bear's side. It let out a roar before swinging at the cervitaur and forgetting about its original target. He had fairly good reflexes and was able to dodge a few of the bear's sloppy attacks at ease. It was only a few split seconds before a loud, booming sound scared both creatures. The cervitaur jolted away, but the bear continued swinging, only to get shot at. Petrified, the cervitaur watched the bear collapse. He stood there, unable to moved except turn his head slightly towards the human. 

Looking at the human, he was severely injured. He had blonde and black hair, a pretty blue eye while the other was covered with an eye patch, and he was dressed in an unfamiliar outfit. He grunted as he forced himself up and locked eyes with the cervitaur. The young one's ears flew back and a shiver went up his spine. Before the hunter could speak, Dipper took off. He heard the human calling out for him to wait, but he kept running in fear of his life. He didn't want to go home, in fear of the sphinx and gargoyle raging towards him, so he decided to rest against his favorite oak. He sat there and ran his finger in the snow. The scene of the bear dying replayed, sending shivers up the creature's spine. He just wanted to chase the bear off, not kill it. As the cervitaur thought on this, he couldn't help but feel bad about abandoning the injured man, but the thought of him being able to possibly kill the boy was terrifying. 

"Dipper?" a familiar voice broke his thoughts. Dipper snapped his head up and saw the familiar red werewolf. 

"What are you doing out here, you need to get home. It's too cold for you," she said. 

"Wendy, I'm fine. I just needed to get away for awhile," Dipper said. 

"Look, I don't necessarily agree with anyone, but you did nearly die. They were just worried about you," Wendy said. 

"Look, I'm fine. I don't need them hanging over me like I'm twelve again! I'm a grown buck ok!" Dipper pouted and Wendy chuckled. 

"Still act like you're twelve," she snickered. Dipper mumbled, but his mind seemed elsewhere. He couldn't get that man out of his head and the utter guilt he felt for leaving him when he was obviously bleeding out. 

"Hey Dipper! The light isn't on in your head!" Wendy said, snapping Dipper out of his thoughts. 

"Look, tell them I'll be home soon. I just wanna stay out for awhile to let them cool down," Dipper said and Wendy agreed. 

"Ok, but after an hour, I'm hunting you down," Wendy snickered and dashed into the bushes. Dipper chuckled before standing. He looked down the path he had come from running and decided to go back to at least check on the human. He trotted through the snow and followed his previous steps that lead back to the area. Once he arrived, he noticed that the human wasn't there, but his blood was. Dipper approached it and noticed a trail, so he decided to follow it. The trail lead him to a cottage. Dipper approached a small window and looked inside. There was a nice fireplace, a rather messy living room and animal heads mounted on the walls. Dipper felt sick to his stomach as he looked at the heads. He backed away before feeling a blunt object against his head. 

~~~~

Dipper's vision returned and he noticed that he was inside somewhere. Dipper groaned as he raised his hand to his head, feeling a bit of blood along with bandages. He felt a collar on his neck and heard the clanking of a chain. He noticed that he was chained to a pole near a fireplace. His eyes snapped open, realizing he was inside the cottage. He snapped his head up and looked around, breathing deeply. He heard footsteps and turned his head to see that human. 

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," he said while eating a bit of meat. Dipper couldn't find his voice to speak, he was frozen. 

"It's rude to stare Doe Eyes. You never even gave me the chance to thank you for your attempt," he said. 

"A-Are you gonna kill me?" Dipper finally spat out. 

"Kill you? Why would I kill my savior and new pet?" the man questioned. 

"Pet? Bitch please, I'm not your pet!" Dipper hissed. 

"I'm not the one with the collar on. You're far too valuable to just let loose," the man said as he sat in the recliner. 

"I'm not an object! I'm not something you can keep around!" Dipper hissed and stomped a hoof. The man chuckled and sat back. Dipper began working with the collar, only to get a blade at his throat. Dipper froze as he stared at the man. He felt the man reach out and place his hand against Dipper's face, slowly stroking towards his ear and petting it. Dipper bit his lip and gripped his jacket as purrs erupted from his throat. The man chuckled and ran a thumb across Dipper's antlers. 

"S-Stop it! Quit it and let me loose!" Dipper demanded. 

"So demanding my lil' Doe Eyes~ I at least wanted to give a gift in return for saving me," the man said. 

"You look like you did a real shit job with patching yourself up," Dipper said, ignoring him. 

"Then how about you help a poor fellow out," the man purred. Dipper huffed and thought for a moment. He didn't want the guy to possibly die and leave him like this. The entire point he even came back was to make sure the guy was ok. But he hated how it turned around against him. 

The human got up and went into the kitchen before coming out with a first aid. He sat in the chair and handed the aid to the cervitaur. The creature sat up and watched as the man stripped to his underwear. Dipper's face lit brightly and he looked away. 

"Come on pretty boy, help this poor guy out," the man purred. He was teasing, Dipper hated it. The cervitaur got to work with the man's injuries and the entire time, the man stared at him. 

"I never introduced myself properly. The name's Bill, Bill Cipher," he said. Dipper rolled his eyes at the dramatic gentleman act and continued working in silence. Dipper finally finished wrapping the thick bandages around the blonde's chest and sat back a little. Bill looked over his fresh bandages and then back at Dipper. 

"What?" Dipper blurted. Bill cracked a smile and leaned forward towards the cervitaur's face. 

"You deserve a reward for being such a sweet boy~" Bill purred seductively. Dipper broke out into a sweat as he felt the heated breath against his face. Before Dipper could say another word, his body tensed up. Bill's fingers stroked his ears gently as he moved his lips against his own. Dipper tried pushing away, but the man's grip was tight. When their lips finally parted, Dipper was bright and his ears were flat out of embarrassment. 

"First kiss eh? I'm honored to take that from you~" Bill chuckled. Dipper couldn't help but to yank his fist back and connect it with Bill's cheek. 

"Don't you dare do that again, you damn freak! I should of let you die out there instead of coming back! What is wrong with you, we just met!!" Dipper shouted. Bill grabbed the chain and yanked Dipper forward. The boy yelped as he came face to face with the blue eye. He froze when he watched Bill lean forward to place small kisses on his face. Dipper whimpered slightly as he gripped the jacket he was wearing. 

"Freak? I'm not the one with a deer ass. If anything you're the freak. Now...be a good freak and don't give me lip," Bill growled. Dipper's ears flew back. He walked right into that. Bill got up from the chair and walked into another room. Dipper began working at the collar again. He wasn't some dumb animal, he wasn't going to listen to this bastard. He managed to finally work the collar off and bolted through the door. He assumed that Bill wouldn't be much of a runner with those injuries. 

Dipper was only a few feet away before he heard a loud boom and felt a sharp pain shoot through his body. He fell face first into the snow and screamed from the pain. He snapped his head around to see his thigh bleeding. He heard chuckling and began freaking out. He forced himself up and tried running. He tripped several times and hissed from the pain before he felt his leg being grabbed and getting dragged back. Dipper clawed at the snow, trying to find a blunt object to defend himself with. However, he felt another sharp pain as a blade slashed against his leg. Hot tears burned his face as he screamed, hoping someone would hear him. However a gloved hand went over his mouth and lips connected to his ear. 

"Shhhh~ Now now my sweet doe. That was your punishment for being a bad boy," Bill whispered. Dipper was breathing heavily as his heart pounded in his chest, ready to burst from his chest. Bill chuckled and tied Dipper's arms behind him before shoving a cloth in his mouth and picking him up. Dipper continued sobbing as he was carried back to the cottage. He was then stripped from his jacket and chained outside. The cuffs were unable to be unlocked without a key. Dipper shivered as the blood ran cold against him and stared up at Bill. 

"This will be a continuation of your punishment. Now...if you try to run again, I'll raise my gun higher next time," Bill warned. Dipper's ears flattened and he looked at the ground. He heard Bill chuckle and felt his cold lips kiss his forehead. Dipper flinched and watched Bill walk back inside. Dipper groaned at how uncomfortable he was but tried making the best of it. He was breathing heavily and the pain was agonizing. More tears fell from his eyes at how stupid he was. He shouldn't have argued with Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan, he should have gone with Wendy, and he certainly shouldn't of come back. He adjusted himself to get into a more comfortable position as he shut his eyes to wish for this nightmare to be over with. 

~~~~~

Dipper's vision caught up with him as he woke from his slumber. He felt warmness instead of the bitter cold and saw that he was in a room. He almost felt relieved but realized that it wasn't his room. He froze as he felt two strong arms tighten around his human half. Dipper turned his head to gaze upon the peaceful, yet bruised face of the human. Dipper lifted himself up a little and looked down at his thigh to see thick bandages. He laid back down and snuggled closer to the warmest source, being the human. He snuggled into the man's chest and purred softly. He flinched when he felt the man run his fingers through his brown curls. He remained silent and shivered slightly as the man began singing softly. Dipper felt Bill's long, slender legs tangle with his own, his fingers stroke his hair and play with his ears, and Dipper couldn't help but purr. Bill chuckled and bit Dipper's ear lightly, licking it slowly. Dipper's blush darkened and he buried his face into the hunter's chest. Bill chuckled and continued biting and sucking on Dipper's exposed flesh. 

"I wanna go home," Dipper finally spoke. 

"This is your home now, Baby Doll," Bill purred. 

"No, no it's not. I want to go back and see my sister and family," Dipper grunted. Bill grumbled and buried his face in Dipper's curls. He didn't want the creature to leave his grasp, he simply loved holding him. 

"I just want to see them, they need to know I'm alright," Dipper said as a few tears rolled down his face from his already puffy and red eyes. Bill bit his lip and tightened his grip on Dipper. 

"But I can make you happy...I can take care of you," Bill whispered. 

"You shot me and left me out in the cold! I will not be happy here! I hate you!" Dipper bit back harshly. He glared at Bill and the man's expression dropped. The man sat up, grabbed the chain, and dragged Dipper. The boy yelped as he was dragged and watched as Bill opened the front door. He unhooked the chain and stepped aside. 

"Get out," he snapped. Dipper looked at him as if he was lying. Bill pointed out the door and glared at Dipper. 

"GET OUT THEN! JUST LEAVE DAMNIT!" he yelled harshly, causing Dipper to bolt outside. Dipper hissed in pain when feeling pressure being put on his thigh. Bill slammed the door and Dipper looked at the cottage. He didn't run immediately, instead, he walked towards a window. He looked inside and saw the kitchen. There was a table that was neatly decorated with a nice dinner. A large bowl sat filled with berries and fresh leaves in a nice salad. Dipper moved from that window and towards the bedroom to see Bill laying down. He couldn't see Bill's face but knew that the man was visibly shaking. Dipper felt a pain in his chest out of guilt. He began thinking why the man wanted to keep him so badly, he seemed to of killed other creatures. His ears flickered towards the window and heard the man. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Bill mumbled in a shaky tone. Dipper sighed as he stepped away from the window and began making his way home. He felt a bit bad for the guy but didn't feel terribly guilty because the man did shoot him and kidnap him. More thoughts filled his head as he thought about the situation. 

Perhaps he was just lonely?

Nah, he killed other animals and creatures. There's no way he would just spare Dipper, he was probably trying to get him to warm up to the man only for it to turn against him. 

He brushed the thoughts out of his head as he dashed forward. The familiar, old shack came into view after a minute and Dipper breathed more. He went up to the door and breathed deeply before opening it. 

"DIPPER!!!!!!" DIPPER! DIPPER!" Mabel screamed as she tackled the boy, tears falling from her face. Wendy came around the corner and tackled the cervitaur as well. 

"Oh my god, I couldn't find you anywhere! I went to find you when you didn't come back, but I lost your scent! I was so worried!" Wendy cried. 

"I-I'm fine, don't worry," Dipper cried as he hugged the girls back. Wendy tensed up and sniffed Dipper more. 

"You smell weird," she said. 

"Dipper! What happened to you!?" Mabel questioned when seeing the injured thigh. 

"C-Calm down and I'll explain!" Dipper said as he tried drowning out the concern screaming. Without warning, the door burst open and in came the sphinx and gargoyle. 

"DIPPER!" they both screamed and grabbed the boy tightly. 

"WHERE WERE YOU?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ford questioned. 

"YOU GOT HURT! WHO HURT YOU?!" Stan asked. 

"Let me explain!!" Dipper said. 

"I should of went after you! I should of never let you run off!" Ford growled. 

"No, I should have made him come with me!" Wendy shouted. 

"Don't start on that! I was fine! I just made stupid mistakes!" Dipper barked. 

"One being running off! I don't want you out anymore without someone with you!" Ford exclaimed. 

"What! No! You can't do that!" Dipper bit back. 

"Dipper, it's for the best! You got hurt and you nearly died last time!" Wendy agreed. 

"Wendy! You guys, I'm not a kid! I can take care of myself," Dipper snarled. 

"Come on Bro-Bro, we're just looking after you!" Mabel said, trying to make it better. 

"Just stop ok! You don't treat Mabel like you do me! I'm fine and I don't need you to always look out for me! I'm grown!" Dipper stomped a hoof. 

"Stanley, take him upstairs," Ford demanded and the gargoyle grabbed Dipper. Dipper struggled as he was carried to his room and noticed that it had a heavy lock on it. He was set down and glared down upon by his grunkle. 

"Grunkle Stan please, I'm fine," Dipper begged. 

"Sorry kid, you've gotten hurt too much, it's for the best that we wait," Stan said before leaving and locking the door. Dipper grunted and sat on the bed. This stunk, and he wished they could trust him enough to let him go out alone. 

~~~~

Almost two weeks have passed, and Dipper just wanted to get out. His grunkles constantly checked on him and reminded him that "it's for the best," "you'll be out soon," or "we are just looking out for your safety." Dipper hated it. He tried convincing Mabel or Wendy to let him go, but they were just as against him as his grunkles. His wounds were getting better to where he could walk better, but it was pointless since it wasn't often that he was allowed outside. He became incredibly bored, lonely, and angry. If anything, he missed Bill. With all the isolation, it only left Dipper with his guilty thoughts and the worse they got, the more he wanted to go back to Bill. Dipper decided to come up with a plan, it was actually rather dumb and simple, but he felt like it would work. He was good at coming up with stupid plans. 

It was two in the morning and no one was up except for Wendy and Dipper. Wendy opened Dipper's door and looked in. 

"Hey buddy," she said. 

"Wendy, can we...go for a walk?" Dipper immediately asked. 

"Dipper, you know-" Wendy was cut off with Dipper speaking, "I just wanna get out of the house for a bit. I've ever only been out for the bathroom and I just want at least one walk! We don't even have to go far," Dipper whimpered and gave Wendy the big doe eyes that she couldn't resist. 

"Fine, ok Dipper. But I got my eye on you," Wendy said and the buck nodded. 

The two left the shack and entered the woods. It felt great to stretch his legs more and Wendy chuckled when hearing Dipper lightly purr. Dipper dropped and rolled a little in the snow. Wendy played with Dipper in the snow and it lead to a small chase. Wendy was a little tense but ok since Dipper never left her sight. The two made it back to Dipper's favorite oak and the cervitaur sat against it and rubbed his back against the bark. Dipper knew this area better than anyone and knew that once he got past the elder oaks, his scent would be lost. It's how it got lost last time. 

"Wendy...I have to pee," Dipper said. 

"Ok, go behind those bushes," Wendy said bluntly and watched him. 

"Wendy! You know how I am! It's worse with you!" Dipper whined while blushing and she smirked. 

"Fine, I'll wait by that thin oak. Don't take too long," Wendy said and Dipper nodded. She didn't even think twice about it. 

Dipper went behind the bushes and was about to put his plan into action when he heard footsteps. He jolted and turned around, only to see the familiar face he missed. 

"B-Bill?" Dipper questioned. 

"H-Hey Doe Eyes," Bill said as he looked away. Dipper could see that there were dry tear streaks on his cheeks and his eyes were puffy. He instantly went up to Bill and hugged him tightly. The man's sweet cinnamon scent comforting him. The human was confused as he looked at the buck. 

"I miss you," Dipper said. 

"R-Really?" Bill questioned. 

"Ya, I wanna go with you, but my family has been a bunch of asses and will barely let me out of the house because I came home with a couple of injuries," Dipper snarled and Bill looked away when remembering the injuries. 

"I don't care about that now, I just want to leave," Dipper said as he buried his face into Bill's chest. 

"Ok, ok I'll get you out of here," Bill whispered and kissed Dipper's forehead. The two were silenced by growling and Wendy jumped out of the bushes to tackle Bill. 

"Wendy! Get off of him!" Dipper yelled as Bill and Wendy wrestled. 

"Dipper run! This is a hunter! He's bad news!!" Wendy said. 

"I don't care! Leave him alone!" Dipper yelled as he tried pulling the werewolf off. 

"Dipper, what are you doing!?" Wendy asked, but couldn't process as a tranquilizer dart pierced her skin. She was pushed off and Dipper glared down at her. 

"What did you do?" he asked. 

"Tranquilizer dart, it won't kill her, it'll just settle the situation to let her know I won," Bill grinned. He turned to Dipper and his grin dropped slightly. He held his hand out a bit for Dipper to grab and start to run. 

"Dipper!" Wendy faintly called out, but the two were out of sight. 

Dipper dragged Bill past the elder oaks and stopped to breathe. Bill looked at him and then smiled. 

"You missed me?" he purred. 

"Ok, I did. Going back to my family seemed like a mistake, they haven't changed," Dipper said. 

"What do you mean?" Bill asked. 

"I'm being treated like a child that can't take care of himself. My grunkles don't trust me at all, won't let me be happy with my natural hobbies, they've just gotten so strict with me! My own sister doesn't even try to defend me, while she's out having fun without a care! I feel like they just want me to not live my life," Dipper said as he looked at the ground. He felt a gloved hand cup his cheek and his brown eyes locked with the blue one. 

"So, my little doe wants to have a bit of freedom?" Bill questioned. Dipper leaned into his hand and purred. 

"I'll come back on a few conditions," Dipper said as he stared at Bill. 

"And that is?" Bill asked. 

"Don't treat me like an animal, shoot me, or anything like that, I-" Dipper began until he felt a pair of warm lips against his. Dipper froze, but purred and shut his eyes. Bill licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance which Dipper opened slightly enough for Bill to shove his tongue through. Dipper let out a moan as Bill pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their lips. 

"My sweet, little doe. I'll treat you like the prince you are," Bill whispered and purred as he nuzzled Dipper's face. Dipper's ears flew back as he buried his face in Bill's chest. 

"Let's go, sweetie, I'll have a special dinner," Bill said. 

"But what if they come to find me? They'll kill you," Dipper whimpered and Bill laughed. 

"I will make sure that they won't, I promise Doe Eyes," Bill chuckled as he peppered Dipper's face in sweet kisses. He then took the boy's hand and the two headed deeper into the forest towards a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may leave a request and I may do it UvU


	2. My Lil' Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Reverse Falls (oωo)

The show was just over and the twins were exhausted, yet there was a ball for planning. Dipper Gleeful sat at the dining table with his sister, Mabel Gleeful. She clapped her hands, signaling their servant to come with their food. Dipper glanced over at the servant, the blue demon. He was dressed nicely and his hair was neat as Dipper instructed. As William set down their food and poured the tea, Dipper noticed a red mark on his cheek. Anger boiled up in the man and he grabbed Will's arm violently, nearly causing him to drop the tea. 

"Who hit you?" he asked. Will's baby blue eye stared at his master as he tried to search for his voice. 

"No one," he answered. 

"Don't lie to me," Dipper growled. 

"Who cares, he probably deserved it," Mabel interrupted. Will backed away and proceeded to pour Mabel's tea before waiting off to the side. Dipper kept his cold eyes locked on the demon. Will kept his head down as he waited for the twins to finish. 

"William, I want you in my room after you clean up," Dipper demanded. 

"Damn dude, wear a condom first before you go demon fucking," Mabel smirked. 

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you," Dipper growled and stood. 

He walked out of the dining room and towards his room. He removed his cape and hung it on the hanger before stripping into a tank top and keeping the pants on. Dipper picked up a book and sat on the bed to begin reading. It wasn't long before a knock was heard on the door. 

"Come in," Dipper demanded and in came the blue demon. He stood in front of the bed and kept his head down. Dipper got up and approached the short demon. He grabbed the short one's chin and forced him to lock eyes. Will was shaking a tad and it didn't go unnoticed. 

"I'm gonna ask this again and you better give me an answer. Who hit you?" Dipper coldly stated. Will just stood there again. Dipper raised an eyebrow and glared at the demon. 

"The Madame. B-But it was my fault! I ripped one of her shirts by accident," Will said as he looked away. 

"You know that I don't enjoy it when she does that and you don't inform me about it," Dipper stated. 

"I'm sorry, you were gonna be exhausted and I didn't want to add onto the stress," Will said. 

"If she ever puts her hands on you, you better inform me on it!" Dipper growled as his grip tightened on Will's face. Will nodded quickly and Dipper released him. He rubbed his face as a small tear ran down his cheek. Dipper ran his thumb across his cheek to wipe the tear. 

"Now, go get ready for tomorrow's party," Dipper whispered before placing a small kiss on Will's forehead. A small blush hinted on Will's face as he turned to leave the room. 

~~~~

The next night rolled around faster than anyone expected. Will dressed in the nice navy blue suit Dipper laid out for him and combed his hair. He was adjusting his bow tie as he was walking into the main room. It looked so nice with the tables piled high with yummy food and delicious wines, statues of the twins were polished, everyone was dressed fancy, and the pair of twins caught Will's eye. He smiled a bit, but it dropped as soon as he saw a group of girls approach Dipper. He frowned more when he saw Dipper flirting back with them. Will stood off to the side and looked at the floor. He began shaking a little and looked up to see the twins enjoying their time. Dipper didn't even look like he was bothered or bored. Will felt a small tear run down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it. He wasn't going to look like a wimp and embarrass them. However, a few more tears slipped and he couldn't help it. He thought back to the kinda sweet moment they had last night, only for it to be forgotten. This wasn't the first time either. There were times where Dipper acted a bit sweet towards Will, only for it to be swept away the next day to flirt with girls. He felt like a side bitch. 

"Will?" a familiar voice asked. Will looked over and saw the familiar white-haired boy. 

"G-Gideon? W-What are you doing here?" Will asked as he wiped his eyes more. 

"Mabel invited me. I didn't really want to come, but it's better than her keeping me up till midnight talking about the party. What's wrong?" Gideon asked. 

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Will sniffed. Gideon instantly got the message that it was about Dipper and decided to change subjects. 

"H-Hey, how about I show you some of my magic tricks I've been learning! If you want that is," Gideon chirped. Will looked at him then back at Dipper and the girls before nodding. Gideon took his hand and lead him over to a spare table. The two sat down and Will snapped his fingers for tea to appear. Gideon sat and began performing. Will was astonished by the little tricks, such as doves with flowers appearing out of his hands. Will would clap or laugh and completely forgot about the troubling thoughts. 

Gideon was in the middle with a trick when Will was yanked out of his seat. He gasped as tea was spilled on his suit and he was greeted with Dipper's cold stare. 

"You mind telling me what exactly you're doing?" Dipper questioned with venom in his tone. 

"I-I was just-" Will was gut off when Gideon stepped up. 

"I was simply cheering the poor guy up," he said. 

"Well that's enough. Come on Will, you have a mess to clean," Dipper demanded, but Gideon grabbed Will's other arm. 

"Clean it yourself, he's not bothering you. I'm sorry that you're getting pissed that he's trying to enjoy his time," Gideon snarled. 

"Don't test me, Gideon, I WILL hurt you," Dipper threatened. 

"Please...stop..." Will begged. 

"Just let him enjoy his time and you go back to yours," Gideon said. 

"He's my fucking property damn it!" Dipper yelled. 

"I am **not** your property! I'm more like a side bitch when you get bored with those girls!!!" Will screamed at Dipper. A major amount of the people were looking their way as Will yanked back his arm back before running out of the room.

Will ran down the halls and upstairs towards a tiny room he often goes to. He shut the door and slid down as he began sobbing. He tried being quiet so no one would find him, but it was incredibly difficult with the emotions. Will pulled his legs up to his chest as he buried his face into his knees. 

"You knew! You knew!" he sobbed. 

He tensed up when he heard footsteps down the hall. He backed away into a corner and held his mouth. He backed away further, wanting to shrink down into nothing. The footsteps came closer to the door and before Will knew it, his master shoved the door open. Will covered his face and scooted further away. Dipper violently grabbed the demon's shirt and yanked him up to meet his cold stare. Will visibly shook and tried avoiding the stare. 

"Mind explaining what _that_ was William?" he questioned. The venom in his tone was sickening. William didn't respond, he was a little hurt that Dipper didn't understand what was going on. 

"ANSWER ME WILL!" Dipper yelled. 

"YOU KNEW!" William bit back as more tears fell. Dipper widened his eyes as more anger boiled up. Will never talked back or even yelled at him. Dipper grabbed Will by the throat and began choking him. 

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that!!" Dipper yelled. 

"Y-You knew..." Will managed to choke out. 

"What exactly did I know?!" Dipper questioned. 

"Y-You knew...kn-knew that I..." Will started. 

"That I what Will? Spit it out!" Dipper demanded. 

"That I-I l-liked you..." Will whispered, but Dipper heard him loud and clear. Dipper released Will who dropped to the floor and began coughing a little. 

"You knew that I had feelings for you...I-I thought you felt the same...but I guess I can't compete with those girls," Will stated more clearly. He kept his eye on the floor and waited for a possible punishment. 

However, Dipper only laughed. 

Will froze. Was Dipper laughing at his feelings? Of course, of course, he would. Will was pathetic. 

However, Dipper grabbed Will again and stood him up. Will gasped and didn't have enough time to do anything before he felt a pair of cold lips against his. His blue eye widened as he processed what was happening. He melted into the cold kiss and felt Dipper tug him closer. When they parted, Dipper's cold eyes looked to soften a little. 

"Don't believe for a second that I would fall for a couple of whores," Dipper said. 

"B-But you flirted with them..." Will trailed off.

"You simply didn't pay attention. It's called acting my dear Will. You must have been too distracted with that bastard Gideon to see those whores run out of the room in tears. I enjoy building up their hopes and crushing them," Dipper smirked. 

Will flinched a little and looked away. Another tear escaped his pretty blue eye and Dipper leaned forward to peck his cheek. 

"No one can replace you. You're my lil' demon," Dipper chuckled as he kissed Will's neck. Will flinched and giggled a little at the tickling feeling before letting out a small moan when Dipper bit him. Dipper pushed Will against the wall and continued biting and sucking on the exposed flesh. The demon tilted his head to give his master more room as he was lifted off the floor and wrapped his legs around the man's waist. Dipper sucked and bit a particularly soft spot and Will let out a group of moans. Dipper purred in satisfaction as he held Will's hips closer. The demon tightened his grip around Dipper and purred as he left his mark. Dipper pulled back with a little blood on his lips and kissed Will deeply. The demon moaned into the kissed as he tangled his fingers in the brown locks of hair. Dipper shoved his tongue into Will's mouth and explored every inch. Drool began running down Will's chin as hard blushes hinted on both males. Dipper finally parted for air and kissed Will's forehead. Will was smiling a little as he nuzzled against Dipper's face.

"Come now, I believe I'm tired," Dipper said as he carried Will out of the small room. 

"B-But what about the party?" Will asked. 

"Mabel has it covered," Dipper said as he entered his room and set Will down. The demon watched as his master stripped into a tank top, but kept the pants on. Will took off his hat and bow tie to set them aside and kicked his shoes off. Dipper crawled into the bed next to the blue demon and laid down. The demon was nervous, but Dipper yanked his arm down for him to join him. Will awkwardly snuggled closer to the warm chest and breathed deeply. Dipper's faint cologne mixing with his natural pine scent was relaxing. 

"I-I...love you, master..." Will whispered. Dipper kissed the blue demon's forehead. 

"Love you too, my lil' demon," Dipper said. Dipper was running a comforting hand through Will's hair as the demon relaxed into slumber as Dipper began singing softly to him. Will couldn't be happier. 

~~~

"AAAUUUGGHHH!!! YOU STUPID DEMON!!!" the female voice screamed. 

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Will apologized. Will had just accidentally tripped and dropped hot tea onto Mabel and the female was ready to burst. Will was backed into a corner, shivering as tears threatened to spill. 

"You are gonna clean this shit up and get the punishment you deserve!" Mabel screeched as she violently grabbed the demon's shirt. Will shut his eye tightly, but heard Mabel gasp. He opened his eye slightly to see that Dipper had Mabel in a tight grip. 

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Dipper said in the coldest tone Will's ever heard. 

"This wimp of a thing spilled hot tea on me! He ruined my clothes and burned me! He deserves to be punished Dipper!" Mabel shouted. Dipper gave Mabel an evil stare as he yanked her away. 

"If you even think about putting your hands on him, I will personally make sure you don't have any!" Dipper threatened. Will shivered as Mabel yanked her arms back and glared at him. 

"Taking that thing's side over your sister's? A real charmer," Mabel growled. 

"GO MABEL," Dipper hissed and the female stormed out. Will looked at Dipper as the man's eyes stared at him. 

"You should of let her, I deserved it," Will said. Dipper grabbed Will's chin to force their eyes to lock. 

"I told you, no one is allowed to put their hands on you except me. You're mine!" Dipper said before bringing Will into a deep kiss. Will couldn't help but smile a little in the kiss. 

"Y-Yours..." he whispered as the heated kiss carried on. Mabel could be heard giving a dramatic groan in the other room at how disgusting she thought it looked, mainly for not getting her way.


	3. He Won't Take You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: http://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseLucy/pseuds/UniverseLucy  
> Hope you enjoy UvU

The family gathered around the table as breakfast was laid out 

"Kids! Breakfast!" Stan called out as he sat down. Mabel came down immediately and Ford walked in a minute after she did. 

"Where's your brother?" Stan questioned. 

"Oh, he's probably sleeping," Mabel said as she dug her fork into the Stancakes. 

"He seems to sleep late," Ford said. 

"I'll go get him," Stan said as he got up. He walked upstairs towards Dipper's room. He opened the door and saw Dipper curled in the blankets. The boy was smiling in his sleep and Stan shook him. 

"Mmm Bi..." Dipper mumbled. Stan raised an eyebrow as he shook Dipper awake more. 

"G-Gah! Grunkle Stan!" Dipper yelled. 

"Gee kid, quit it with the wet dreams and get up for breakfast," Stan grumbled as he exited the room. A deep blush hinted over Dipper's face as he sat up. He stretched and got up. As he went to the door he looked back into the empty room. 

"I'll be back," he whispered before heading downstairs. 

Downstairs, Dipper sat at the table and was presented with food. He ate silently as his mind seemed to wander off. It was rather awkward, so Stan broke it. 

"So, you kids have any plans today? Cause I could use some help repairing parts of the shack," he said. Mabel agreed, however, Dipper didn't. 

"I have plans today Grunkle Stan, I hope it's ok," he put on a smile. 

"Ya, he'll be helping me out with a project," Ford said. 

"Actually no...I have other plans," Dipper said. 

"What? Dipper, we've been planning on this for weeks," Ford said. 

"Oh let the kid go have fun Ford. He's still young!" Stan said. 

"What are those plans Dip?" Mabel asked. 

"Just...plans," Dipper said as he finished his food and quickly headed upstairs. The family looked at him as he disappeared with confused stares. 

~~~~ 

Mabel and Ford were sitting on the sofa enjoying TV. He looked over at the clock and grumbled. 

"It's almost one in the morning? Where is that boy?"

"He's a growing boy Grunkle Ford, he'll call if he's in danger," Mabel said. Ford raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when the front door opened. Dipper came in soaking wet. 

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Mabel questioned. 

"Oh, I tripped and fell in the fountain," Dipper said. Ford stood up and walked over to him. 

"You fell into the fountain? he asked and noticed Dipper tilting his head. 

"Is something wrong?" Ford asked. 

"No, I just have water in my ear," Dipper said. Ford wasn't buying it and moved Dipper's head to the other side and found a purple and blue mark on his neck. 

"What is that?" Ford questioned. 

"It's nothing! I got into a fight!" Dipper quickly said. 

"And you came out with only one mark?" Ford questioned. 

"I'm getting tired, I'm going to bed," Dipper quickly said before dashing upstairs. 

"Is this a side effect of puberty?" Ford questioned. 

"Grunkle Ford, he's 20. Puberty hit a long time ago," Mabel smirked. 

"Do you know what could be wrong with him? He's trying to be convincing, but doing a really bad job at it," Ford said. 

"He seems fine to me," Mabel said, barely focused as she was watching TV. Ford walked upstairs towards Dipper's room and could hear talking. He stopped, pressed his ear against the door, and listened carefully. 

"You really need to be more careful next time. You know I'm not good at lying," Dipper's voice spoke. 

"Hehe, you have to admit, you enjoyed it when I did it though," another voice spoke that sounded far too familiar to Ford. Ford froze when hearing the voice. He quickly grabbed the knob and forced his way in, only to be presented with nothing. Dipper was sleeping peacefully and there was no other person in the room. He began to sweat a little and stepped in. Nothing was out of place. Ford looked down at Dipper and the boy was peacefully asleep. He shook his head, thinking that he was just imagining things and exited the room quietly. 

Ford decided to pay close attention to Dipper the following week. He noticed that the boy was coming home with a few injuries. When questioned, Dipper would use a different excuse each time. Ford questioned Wendy, Mabel, practically anyone he knew that knew Dipper. They barely provided him with an answer. Finally, Ford decided to take matters into his own hands. 

During the night, Dipper left the shack to 'go to the arcade.' Ford waited a minute before following his nephew. He managed to prevent the boy from seeing him as Dipper made his way deeper into the forest instead of going to town. Ford watched as Dipper made his way into an area he recognized. Dipper sat on a large rock as if he was waiting on something. Before Ford knew it, the world glitched and a figure faded into existence. Ford nearly gasped when the figure stood and a familiar face became known. The piercing blue eye and familiar smug look. It was.... 

"Did you miss me PT? Admit it, you missed me," he said. 

"Ya, I missed you asshat," Dipper chuckled. Ford watched as his nemesis leaned down to float in front of Dipper. He reached out slowly to cup the boy's face before Dipper took his hand and nuzzled into the palm. Bill leaned forward to softly peck Dipper's check. The boy blushed and giggled and that was enough for Ford. He quickly stepped out of the hiding spot and pulled a weapon to aim at the two. 

"G-GRUNKLE FORD?!" Dipper asked. 

"DIPPER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!" Ford shouted. 

"Fordsy, it's great to see ya!" Bill chirped. 

"GET AWAY FROM MY NEPHEW CIPHER!" Ford spat as he rushed over to jerk Dipper to his side. 

"Grunke Ford, I can explain!" Dipper said. 

"THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN SAY TO EXPLAIN THIS! He obviously has you brainwashed," Ford said. 

"No, just listen!" Dipper begged as Ford began dragging him away. 

"Ah ah ah, I don't appreciate you taking my sweet, little, Pine Tree without permission," Bill said as he grabbed Dipper and pulled him back, overpowering Ford. 

"WHAT?" Ford questioned. 

"Grunkle Ford, let me explain. Y-You see...Bill is here..." Dipper started. 

"I can see that clearly Dipper! But WHY?" Ford angrily asked. 

"Grunkle Ford...Bill is..." Dipper started but wasn't able to finish. 

"I'm his lover. Pine Tree is my sweet sapling that I kiss all the time!" Bill chirped. Ford showed an expression of absolute disgust, horrific, and astonishment. 

"N-Now if you just give me a chance, I can--" Dipper couldn't finish as Ford grabbed him and took off. Bill's eye gave a red flare as he disappeared. 

Ford didn't stop until he was at the Shack. He yanked Dipper in and shut the door. 

"Ford! What was that?!" Dipper question. 

"What was that?! You mean to tell me that you are...together...with that insane freak!?" Ford questioned. 

"He's not a freak, he's actually really sweet," Dipper growled. 

"What's going on in here?" Stan questioned as he and Mabel entered the room. 

"Don't think you'll get out of this boy. You have done the absolutely unthinkable to the point where I don't even believe you are you!" Ford said before turning to the others, "He's WITH Bill as in..." Ford stopped and made a hand gesture of a couple. Stan let the coffee flood out of his mouth as Mabel dropped her candy bar. 

"Are you sure this is Dipper?" Mabel questioned. 

"MABEL!" Dipper shouted. 

They all went at it until they were silenced by a loud whistle. They turned their heads to glance upon the handsome blonde in the doorway. Ford grumbled and looked away. 

"Now now. I think I made it clear that you wouldn't like it when I'm mad. Now how's about you kindly hand over the boy and no one gets hurt," Bill said. 

"Stay away from my brother!" Mabel hissed. Bill grunted and snapped his fingers. In a poof, he appeared on the sofa with Dipper in his lap. Dipper blushed as the demon purred and wrapped his arms and legs around him tightly. The others turned and headed into the room, giving vicious glares. 

"Don't underestimate me demon. I KNOW you and don't think I can't harm you quicker than you blink," Ford threatened. 

"You don't know me Sixer. Just because you fell head over heels for me, doesn't me you know me," Bill smirked as he clung tighter to Dipper. Ford's face heated when his past mistake was mentioned. 

"You guys stop! He's not gonna hurt me! Trust me when I say that he's practically harmless with me!" Dipper said. 

"Dipper, are you crazy?! This is the same triangle that took over your body and tried to kill us!" Mabel said. 

"The past is the past Shooting Star," Bill grumbled. 

"Wait..." Ford started as he saw the bruises, processed the week and shouted, "YOU! YOU GAVE HIM THOSE BRUISES!" 

"It's not what you think!" Dipper defended. 

"I know I'm a demon, but I wouldn't intentionally hurt my Pine Tree," Bill growled. 

"They were all accidents! Most of it was my fault even!" Dipper said before groaning, "Come on Bill, we're wasting our time." 

Dipper grabbed Bill's hand and stormed outside.

"DIPPER, GET BACK HERE!" Ford screamed. He turned to Mabel to speak, "Mabel, I have an important task for you."

~~~~

Dipper was forced back to the Shack and the entire time, he complained and tried reasoning. They only ignored him. Dipper was forced into his room where it was locked and Bill was unable to come near the shack, as it was protected by unicorn hair and the natural ingredients. 

"This isn't fair!" Dipper complained, "I'm an adult and you all are treating me like a mindless kid!" 

"Dipper, this is for your own good! He is bad news! Who knows what he did to you?!" Ford bit back. 

"He didn't do anything! I care about him!" Dipper said, only to be ignored. 

Dipper spent a lot of time isolated in his room. He wouldn't come out for food, shower, or anything. Most of the time, Ford wouldn't let him. Ford constantly tried experimenting on Dipper, which the boy struggled back against. Dipper wasn't able to see Bill for weeks. He couldn't reach him in his dreams either and it was all Ford's fault. Dipper thought he would never see Bill again. 

One day, it was Mabel's turn to watch Dipper while everyone else went out. She was watching TV but was worrying about her brother. She got up and went upstairs to the boy's room. She unlocked the door and looked in to see her broken brother crying softly. 

"D-Dipper..." she spoke quietly, but Dipper ignored her. 

"Dipper...come on..." Mabel spoke out as she approached Dipper. 

"I just want to see him, Mabel. I miss him so much," Dipper cried. 

"We are doing this for you Dipper!" Mabel said. 

"If you really cared, you would let me be happy! You would let me be with him," Dipper cried. Mabel bit her lip and sat on the bed. 

"Dipper, tell me the truth. What's going on," she said. Dipper sniffed and sat up to begin explaining. He explained that Bill started out as nothing but the energy in his mindscape. After awhile, the demon managed to build a body out of dead human parts and was able to become physical, healthy, and new. Dipper aided Bill throughout it after making a deal that was to help him as long as no one got hurt in the process. Dipper kept quiet for a few months and helped Bill take care of the body and during it, he unknowingly developed feelings for the annoying demon. Bill was oblivious about it and when Dipper confessed, he didn't know what to do. A few weeks passed and Bill started getting a better understanding and knew that he felt something for the little nerd as well. Bill had a very difficult time showing affection and it mostly ended with him accidentally hurting Dipper. Dipper was tense but continued helping the demon get a better feel of the foreign emotion. Bill was getting better and settled with hugs, cuddles, and kisses as a start before thinking of going into more serious and heated activity. 

"He's kept his end of the deal, but I don't think we've thought about that. When I'm with him, it feels like that it's only us and no one else. No worries, no fears, no pressure. Just us..." Dipper said as a tear fell down his cheek. Mabel stared at her brother in awe. She never heard him sound so serious about being with someone. 

"I love him so much, Mabel. He loves me but is still learning to control himself. He's funny, he's sweet, charming, beautiful..." Dipper rambled on. 

"Ok," Mabel interrupted and Dipper looked at her. 

"What?" he asked. 

"I'll help you. I've never seen you so serious about something like this. It's obvious that there's something and I don't want to ruin that for you. You've helped me so much all these years and it's time for me to return the favor," Mabel said. Dipper's eyes lit up and he tackled Mabel into a hug. 

"Thank you, Mabel! Thank you!" 

"Now, go clean yourself, you stink!" Mabel giggled and Dipper wasted no time. 

A few minutes later, Mabel and Dipper easily snuck out of the shack and into the woods. Dipper dashed towards the familiar area and stopped. 

"BILL! Bill!" Dipper called out. The twins waited for a moment before the area glitched and the demon faded into existence, tackling Dipper into a hug. Mabel stepped back as she observed the cute moment. Dipper had grabbed Bill's face and assaulted it in sweet kisses. Bill held Dipper incredibly close as he kissed his lover deeply. 

"I missed you sapling. I missed you so much. I won't let you leave!" Bill said as he stared at Dipper. 

"I don't wanna go back, I just don't want to leave you," Dipper whispered as he buried his face in Bill's shoulder. Mabel bit her lip as she watched. 

"Their not gonna let us see each other Mabel. I can't leave him. I need him," Dipper said. 

"Don't let them take my sapling, Shooting Star...please," Bill said. Mabel widened her eyes when Bill said 'please.'

"They won't take you, they won't take you," Bill repeated as he repeatedly kissed Dipper's face. The two were clinging to each other like one just came back from the dead. Bill stroked Dipper's hair out of his face and kissed his tear-stained face. 

"I love you, Bill, I won't leave you. Not ever again," Dipper whispered. 

"I love you too, my sapling," Bill smiled as the two shared a sweet kiss. 

"So, what's the plan?" Mabel asked. 

"I'm going away with Bill for awhile," Dipper said bluntly. 

"What?" Mabel asked. 

"We won't leave Gravity Falls, but I'm not staying in the shack. I'm going to be with Bill until they get their shit together," Dipper hissed. Mabel thought for a second. 

"B-But will I see you again?" Mabel asked. 

"Of course, we'll arrange a different meeting spot and we'll meet there. But I won't come back to the shack," Dipper said. Bill clung to Dipper tightly, signaling Mabel that he wasn't going with her. 

"O-Ok. I understand and I'll try to get it all arranged. I promise you Dipper," Mabel said as she ran up to hug her brother. She heard Bill growl and she gave him a dirty look. 

"He just missed me, Mabel, don't mind him," Dipper giggled as he kissed Bill's jaw. 

"I'll come by tomorrow and we can begin planning. I won't let Ford keep a sweet and happy couple apart and ruin your happiness," Mabel said. 

"Thank you, Mabel," Dipper said before turning to Bill. 

"Thank you Shooting Star...you have no idea how much this means to us," Bill spoke softly before taking Dipper's hand and disappearing with the boy. Mabel smiled and stood there for a moment before heading back to the shack. 

~~~~

"WHERE IS HE?" Ford asked. 

"I don't know! He has to be here somewhere!" Stan shouted before Mabel walked in. 

"MABEL! YOU HAD ONE JOB! WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER?" Ford angrily asked. 

"Calm down, he's ok," Mabel said before entering the kitchen. 

"Mabel! Have you lost it? If he is outside, Bill's gonna--" Ford was cut off suddenly. 

"HEY! Just because you couldn't have Bill to yourself, doesn't mean you need to have a fit when he gives himself to Dipper! Now zip it and sit! We are gonna have a chat!" Mabel said rather harshly. Both men stared at the woman and then to each other. 

"We have much to discuss and I don't want to hear how much you hate Bill and want to ruin Dipper! NOW SIT!" Mabel demanded. The two stood there, shocked and at a loss of words. Mabel smiled to herself, knowing that Dipper was alright and happy again.


	4. His Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing good in here. Nothing at all

"I'm not happy."

Those three words practically shredded Dipper's heart and crushed it to bits. His whole body felt numb, his face drained of color, his whole world crumbling around him. 

"I-I-I don't understand. W-What did I do wrong? Whatever it is, I'll fix it! I'll be better!" he cried. The blonde gave no sheer ounce of pity, his face expressionless. 

"No, just stop Dipper. I'm tired of dragging this on when I have a better chance with someone else," the blonde spoke coldly. 

"W-What? B-Bill please!" Dipper shouted as he grabbed the blonde's arm, only to have it jerked away. 

"It's over Mason!" Bill hissed before turning away to disappear into the crowd. Dipper clenched his chest as tears stung his eyes and his heart started to hurt. He turned to storm out of the building and down the street, the tears flooding his eyes. The event replayed in the poor boy's head as he arrived at the shack. He dashed upstairs, into his room, and collapsed in bed. He felt like the last bit of happiness he had was sucked right out of him. He looked at the foot of the bed and noticed the plush bear Bill had given to him for Valentines Day. Dipper reached over, grabbed the small object and clung to it tightly. His phone buzzed, but he only ignored it and laid down, letting the event replay in his mind. 

An hour later, Dipper's door was shoved open by his twin. 

"DIPPER! WHY HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED ME, WHAT'S WRONG!?" she asked and stopped herself when seeing her brother. She stepped in and the boy sat up with the plush in his grip, tears still falling and a broken expression. 

"Dipper? Wh-what's the matter?" Mabel questioned as she approached her brother. 

"B-Bill...h-he..." Dipper started, but broke into sobs. 

"Hey hey, shhh. Calm down and then you can tell me. What happened?" Mabel asked as she sat on the bed and pulled her brother into a tight hug. Dipper was hyperventilating and Mabel stroked his hair, whispered sweet words, and rubbed circles on his back. 

"B-B-Bill-he he b-broke up w-w-with m-me," Dipper sobbed. 

"WHAT?!" Mabel questioned loudly. 

"H-H-He w-wasn't h-happy w-with me," Dipper sobbed more as he buried his face into his sister's shoulder. 

"WHAT?! Dipper, has he lost every bit of his damn mind?! Why would he not be happy with being with you?!" Mabel questioned. 

"I don't know! I must have done something wrong!" Dipper said as his breathing calmed. 

"Aw hell nah! He's not gonna hurt you like this! Especially with no reason!" Mabel hissed. 

"Mabel please...I-I'm sure there's a reason," Dipper said as he wiped his eyes. 

"Dipper, you've been nothing but a great boyfriend! Ya, you're shy and awkward, but that's what is cute about you. He understood that there wasn't stuff you could do," Mabel said. 

"I miss him. I miss him so much. B-But I don't wanna seem clingy and possessive. I'm weird enough," Dipper cried into the plush doll. Mabel reached over to pull her brother into a tight hug. She shushed his cries as she rubbed his back. 

"I'm gonna find out, I promise. He is _not_ getting away with this," Mabel snarled.

~~~

Dipper was nervous as he entered the school. He adjusted his hat over his tired eyes as he made his way to his locker. Mabel shadowed behind Dipper as her friends enclosed in. 

"Hey!" Grenda said. 

"Girl's, now is not the time," Mabel said as she looked over at Dipper. 

"Oh...we heard what happened," Pacifica said as she walked over to Dipper. 

"Really? It's all over school?" Mabel asked. 

"Now everyone knows that the already hideous thing got dumped," Dipper whimpered. 

"Dipper, you are not ugly, don't say that," Candy said. The girls then heard chuckling and turned to see some jocks that were friends of Bill. 

"Hey Dippy, heard your little fuck buddy found someone with a bigger dick," one snickered. Dipper lowered his hat and turned away. 

"How about you go suck Cipher's ass yourselves, needledicks," Mabel hissed. The jocks snarled and turned away. Mabel turned back to Dipper, only to see the boy leaving.

"Dipper!" she called out as she chased him. 

"The nerve of that dick," Grenda snarled. 

"Why did he break up with Dipper? What did the boy do?" Candy questioned. 

"I'm hearing that Bill was just dragging Dipper's feelings. He was wanting to crush him to be with someone better," Pacifica grumbled. 

"I feel so bad for Dipper, he really loved him," Candy said. 

Lunch rolled around quick and the girls sat with the broken boy. Pacifica and Mabel tried getting Dipper to laugh at least, but the boy would frown when he eyed Bill's group at another table. In the middle of it was none other than the blonde brat himself, flirting away with some stranger Dipper's never seen. His heart cracked when seeing it, but Mabel distracted him the best she could. 

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up!" Mabel said. 

"What?" Dipper questioned. 

"Guess who's coming back from their out-of-state trip?" Mabel asked and before Dipper could answer, he felt someone grab him from behind and shout, "SURPRISE!" 

Dipper nearly had a heart attack but calmed when seeing the familiar, pretty red-head. 

"W-Wendy?" Dipper asked, but Wendy's smile dropped. 

"What's wrong? Did someone make you cry!?" she asked with anger boiling up. 

"Bill broke up with him," Grenda blurted. 

"What?! Why?" Wendy asked. Dipper only shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself. Wendy got the message the brunette was sending and pulled him into a hug while petting his hair. Dipper breathed deeply, taking in the woman's nature scent. 

"Don't worry Dip! Now that I'm back, there will be no sadness on my watch!" Wendy chirped. Dipper chuckled as Wendy rubbed his head. 

"It's good to hear him laugh again," Mabel said. Wendy began tickling the brunette and the boy burst into laughter. The blonde noticed the brunette laughing and scowled. 

~~~~~~

The following week consisted of Dipper and Wendy spending a lot of time together. Dipper nearly forgot about the breakup altogether, but the memories, the treasures, and thoughts came back to remind him. It still hurt the brunette greatly and he struggled to force the smile. However, the red-head always managed to get him to genuine smile. The word about the break up getting around was harsh on the boy. Bullies, mainly friends of Bill, would tease him about not being good enough and girls would tease, saying that they now have a chance with Bill. Some of Mabel's and Pacifica's friends would sometimes check on Dipper and make sure he's ok, but Wendy did a lot of the work. Bill seemed rather aggravated and would get information from his friends. He came to absolutely hate Wendy. 

Dipper was shoved against the lockers and his stuff fell out of his hands as the older boys laughed and walked off. Dipper huffed and knelt down to pick everything up until a pair of shoes stepped in front of him. He stopped and slowly looked up to see the face that cracked his heart. Dipper flinched and fell back on his butt. Bill held a cold stare as he looked down at Dipper. 

"W-What do you want?" Dipper forced out. Before Dipper could say anything else, Bill grabbed him and yanked him towards the janitor's closet. Dipper yelped as he was pushed inside and he turned around to stare at his former lover. Dipper felt a small smile tug at his lips at the thought of Bill possibly spilling that he had made a mistake and wanted him back, but Bill's stare changed that quick. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing with that damn girl?" Bill spat. 

"W-Wendy? I don't know what you're talking about! She's just helping me," Dipper said.

"Seems to be enjoying that job a little too much," Bill hissed. 

"Well um-- w-wait! Why do you care?" Dipper questioned. 

"I don't appreciate how you've lied to me and think you can go around with that whore like nothing else matters!" Bill hissed. 

"You're not making sense! What did I lie about?! And don't call her that! She's helped me a lot after you ruined my life!" Dipper said, tears threatening to spill. 

"I don't want you going around that bitch! You told me you were fucking gay unless you lied to me!" Bill hissed, ignoring the last part of Dipper's sentence. Dipper took a moment to process his sentence and shook his head. 

"Bill, I don't like her like that and she knows it, but I don't appreciate you saying that about her and ignoring the fact that I was upset because of you! Is Wendy really all you want to focus on in this situation? Do you really not care about the fact that I'm still hurting?" Dipper asked and wiped his eyes. Bill didn't show any pity, in fact, he held the same emotionless face he held during the breakup. It made Dipper's heart shatter more than it already was. Bill said nothing, only turned and left the room. Dipper fell onto the floor and sobbed. 

"I hate him! I hate him!" he whispered to himself. 

~~~~

Dipper didn't show up to school the next day and the girls were worried. Mabel was leaning against a locker, trying to get her brother on the phone. Wendy walked through the doors and up to the twin. 

"What's going on?" she asked. 

"Dipper didn't come today and he won't answer the phone. Something happened yesterday," Mabel huffed as she angrily dialed again. 

"What?" Wendy questioned before turning. 

"Where are you going?" Mabel asked. 

"Goin' to see him, of course!" Wendy said as if it was obvious. 

Wendy raced towards Dipper's home, which was the old shack. She hurried up the steps and banged on the door. She waited and got no response, so she opened the door by force. She stood up to the attic where Dipper's room door was locked. 

"Dipper! Dipper, open the door!" Wendy said and with no response, she was incredibly worried. She rammed her shoulder into the door, forcing it open and a horrid smell hit her. She gasped and noticed Dipper on the bed, sobbing his eyes out. 

"Dipper!" Wendy shouted as she ran to him and yanked him up. His phone dropped onto the bed and it lit up, showing messages. Wendy held Dipper close as she looked at the disgusting messages from Bill and his friends. 

"What did I do wrong Wendy?! What did I do to make him hate me so much?" Dipper sobbed. Wendy sat Dipper up and looked at his messy face. Red, puffy eyes, old and new tear streaks and the bits of snot. 

"Dipper listen, you did nothing wrong. It's Bill, he's the one being a jackass and really treating you so poorly. You wanna know what I really think?" she asked and Dipper sniffed and looked at her. 

"You dodged a really harsh bullet. I knew your relationship and it really did seem so sweet, but he's showing his true colors now. Imagine if you were still together and he acted this way. Think about it, he'll just drag some other innocent person into his spell and crush them in the end," Wendy said. Dipper sat there and used his hands to cover his face. 

"It'll be ok. You'll find someone much much better. Bill is being a complete dick to you for no reason. You were a really good boyfriend to him," Wendy said. 

"Y-You're right Wendy. I-I guess I would have gotten really hurt being with him," Dipper sniffed and took a few deep breaths. Wendy stood up and dragged Dipper with her. 

"Go get cleaned up. Me and you are gonna head out for the day and do whatever you want!" Wendy chirped and Dipper smiled before leaving the room. 

The week went better, as Dipper recovered from the extreme heartbreak. It was slow and rather painful for the brunette. He ignored a lot of the teasing from the bullies and they got rather bored with him and gave up. The few that remained barely got a reaction. Dipper was bright around his friends and made no effort to hide it when in front of Bill. He was gaining a lot of his confidence and his bright smile back after at least two weeks. Bill, on the other hand, was getting worse. He hated being around his friends and constantly stalked Dipper. Regrets and guilt were filling his soul as he watched how happy Dipper was without him. When he would attempt to grab Dipper's attention, the brunette simply ignored his presence and focused on another person. He hated it. This test had gotten very out of hand and Bill needed to fix it. 

~~~~

Dipper had gotten out of the shower and changed into his shorts and t-shirt. He plopped in bed and hummed. He reached over to switch the lamp off and snuggled into the blankets. It was peaceful as Dipper slowly drifted to sleep. He was completely unaware of the other presence. Dipper grumbled a little before feeling a hand go over his mouth. He gasped and nearly had a heart attack at the contact. He gazed up at the empty gold eyes. Bill had gotten on top of Dipper and held him down. 

"W-What are you doing here? GET OUT!" Dipper cried. 

"You failed," Bill calmly said. 

"W-What?" Dipper asked as he froze. 

"You weren't supposed to get happy after I dumped you! You were supposed to be miserable! Begging for me back! Believing that you couldn't live without me! But no, you had to ruin it all and fail!" Bill spat. 

"What?! Are you crazy?! You mean to tell me you wanted me to hurt?" Dipper questioned as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. 

"You were supposed to prove to me that you loved me and couldn't live without me," Bill stated coldly. 

"Y-YOU'RE INSANE!" Dipper shouted as he began struggling with feeling the cold blade against his neck. Dipper felt all the color drain from his face as he looked at Bill. The blonde grinned and ran his other hand down Dipper's cheek. 

"B-Bill please..." Dipper begged as he began sobbing. Bill took the blade and cut Dipper's shirt open, revealing the boy's bare chest. Dipper wanted to cover himself but knew that would be a bad idea. Bill lowered the blade over Dipper's heart and began carving. Dipper screamed, but Bill shoved his hand in his face. Thick tears rolled down Dipper's face as Bill finished carving a triangle. He loved triangles, just like he loved Dipper. Dipper continued crying as Bill leaned down to capture his lips. Dipper tried pushing him away, but Bill didn't budge. Bill loosened his grip on the blade as he gripped the sides of Dipper's face and deepened the kiss. Dipper didn't know what to do. He wanted to take the advantage and push Bill, but his old feelings for the blonde built up in his heart, making him wanting to kiss back so badly. 

"I love you. I love you. No one else can have you," Bill whispered in between kisses. Dipper just cried more as Bill forced the kiss. Dipper snapped out of his love struck thoughts and remembered that his Bill is gone. Dipper moved his hand around till he found the handle of the blade before snatching it up, cutting Bill's arm. Bill hissed in pain before realizing that Dipper was pointing the blade at his chest. Bill only grinned at his actions. 

"Would you really do it?" Bill asked and Dipper continued crying. 

"You wouldn't. Because I know your feelings. You'll still love me, no matter who you will end up with, no matter where you will end up, no matter if you push that blade up," Bill said. Dipper remembered the sweet times with Bill, how much he loved the blonde. He looked up at Bill, wanting to look at the sweet warmth, only to be replaced by this sick monster. 

"I did love you. I loved my Bill, not this monster," Dipper cried before bringing the knife up into Bill's chest. He instantly felt the warm blood leak down his hand and drip on his cheek. Bill coughed and chuckled. Dipper continued crying and didn't let go of the knife, he couldn't bring himself to do anymore. Bill chuckled as his empty eyes glared at Dipper. He slowly reached into his jacket as he captured Dipper's lips into a cold kiss. 

"I'll never let you go. You are mine and you will only love me," Bill whispered before pulling the gun from his jacket, lowering to the side of Dipper's head. The boy gasped but didn't have time to move as Bill slowly gave out before pulling the trigger. Bill's head dropped onto his lover as he smiled, knowing he's finally won.


	5. I'm Here For You

Life for Bill Cipher was an absolute wreck. In the past year, he went through a harsh divorce and now had to raise his child as a single parent. Having a hard job that stresses him along with a low pay, the man hasn't been happy for a long time. His six-year-old son was a handful to raise on his own, as he was never ready for a kid. 

The exhausted man sat at his desk filling out work when he looked at the clock. Two-thirty in the morning, just great. Bill laid his head on his hand as he yawned. He took another sip of coffee as he continued working. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he turned around to see his little boy open the door. 

"Daddy...I had a nightmare..." he said quietly as he wiped a small tear from his face. Bill sighed and turned around in his seat as he scooped his kid up. He placed a small kiss on his son's forehead and began carrying him out of the room. 

"Sleep with me please," the kid whimpered. 

"You know I have work to get done. I'm on the verge of losing my job," Bill whispered. 

"Please...I miss you," his son whimpered. Bill faced his son with a sad expression. The boy clung to him tightly as he was placed on the bed. Bill laid him down and shifted to get himself comfortable laying next to him. His son smiled as he scooted impossibly closer. Bill placed a sweet kiss on his forehead as he pulled the blanket over them. 

"It'll get better, I know it," the boy said. 

"Ya, maybe," Bill whispered as he tried to ignore it. 

"Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight James," Bill said as he drifted to dreamland. 

~~~~

Bill bit his lip tightly as his boss yelled at him. Bill wanted to snap back so badly, but he couldn't risk it. His boss threw papers at him and stormed off into another room. Bill took a deep breath as he heard a familiar voice. 

"You doin' ok?"

"Y-Ya, ya. I just wish I could find somewhere better or kill the boss," Bill grumbled as his co-worker chuckled. Bill looked at his watch; it was ten till five. His cell rang and he saw that it was the school. 

"Hello?" he answered. 

_"Mr. Cipher, I'm so glad I finally got a hold of you! Do you plan to come get James? It's two hours past and we didn't want to let him leave until you came,"_ a female voice said. 

"W-Wait, I have a sitter that comes to get him. Where is she?" Bill asked. 

_"We haven't gotten any call or presence of Mary, sir,"_ the woman said. 

"Ok ok, I'm on my way," Bill grunted before hanging up and getting up. 

He raced down to the school and noticed that there were only two cars there, usually, there was only one. Bill wiped the sweat from his forehead and got out of the car. He entered the small school and was greeted by the woman from the phone. 

"Hello sir, your son is in his class playing around with the new teacher," she chirped. 

"New teacher? What happened to Mr. Beck? Bill asked. 

"He really hates children. But don't worry, this one loves them and to be honest, he's taken a liking to your lil' James," the woman giggled. Bill turned and entered the small classroom to see James playing with a man Bill's never seen before. He was well dressed in a collared shirt and dress pants and had a really cute face. 

"Daddy!!" James shouted with excitement as he ran up to Bill for the man to scoop him up. The other man stood and approached the blonde. 

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Cipher. You son talks about you quite a lot," the brunette said. 

"Daddy, this is Mr. Pines! He's really nice and I like him!" James giggled. Bill took the man's hand and shook it. 

"I decided to stay with your son until you showed up so he wouldn't be lonely," the brunette chuckled. 

"Thank you, Mr. Pines, it means a lot. It's really hard keeping up with everything," Bill sighed. 

"Hard job?" the brunette asked and Bill slightly nodded and the man continued, "You wife doesn't watch the kid?"

Bill looked to the side and the brunette realized he hit a nerve. 

"Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you with that question Mr. Cipher!" he quickly said. Bill looked at him and slightly chuckled at his reaction. 

"I'm divorced," Bill said. 

"Oh, I'm sorry it didn't work out. It must be tough raising by yourself," the brunette said. 

"It is, but I try," Bill said. 

"If it helps, I can always stay late and watch James until you get off work," the brunette said. 

"Really? Thank you, I hope it's not a problem," Bill smiled. 

"Yay!" James cheered. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Bill smiled. 

"See you too Mr. Cipher," the shorter waved. 

"Please, call me Bill," Bill chuckled. The brunette chuckled as he watched Bill leave. 

Arriving home, Bill went ahead to put his sleeping son in bed for the night. He then entered the kitchen for a cold drink. Looking in the fridge, he saw the familiar alcohol he would drown himself in. He pulled a bottle out and poured a small glass, wanting to watch himself. He gulped it down and collapsed on the couch. Bill switched the TV on and sighed. He looked to his side and saw the old photo of him and his husband. The old memories of the two together filled his mind and he just wanted to give out right there and burst into tears. He looked at the empty glass in his hand and placed it on the coffee table. The memory of his husband leaving him felt like a stab in the heart. The man laid down and pulled a pillow up to his chest. Tears began slipping as the blonde silently cried into the pillow for how his life turned out. He wanted to be happy, have a nice family with the man of his dreams with a good job, but he has a shit job and is poorly raising his son without his lover. He didn't want to give up though, he wanted to make the best for James, even if the cost was the loss of happiness. 

~~~~

Bill rubbed his tired eyes as he sat in the car. Work was becoming Bill's personal hell and he was losing money. He raced through traffic and made his way towards the school. Once arriving, he parked and laid his head on the wheel for a moment. He just wanted to sleep but needed to get James. He forced himself up and out of the car as he wobbled into the building. He came upon the sight of the teacher teaching James to draw. 

"Hi daddy! Look what Mr. Pines taught me to do!" James chirped as he held up a drawing of him and Bill holding hands under a rainbow. 

"That's very cute James," Bill trailed off. 

"Are you ok? You seem very tired," the teacher said.

"Nah, I'm fine. Let's go, James," Bill mumbled as his eyes tried forcing themselves shut. 

"How about I drive you home? You don't look to be in the right condition to be driving with a kid or in general," the teacher said. 

"No, I'll be fine," Bill yawned, but the teacher gently took the man by the arm and lead him to the car. Bill didn't have the strength to fight back. James skipped along side the men as the teacher opened the passenger door and set Bill in. 

"Thank you for doing this Mr. Pines, but we will just leave your car here!" James said. 

"Please, call me Dipper. And it's fine, I don't live far. I can just walk," Dipper said as he strapped James in and got in the driver's side. Bill was fast asleep and his soft snoring filled the car. 

"Do you need help to find out where we live?" James asked. 

"Nah, I got your papers and recognize your street. I happen to live the next street over, it's amazing how I've never seen you," 

"Cool, maybe we could visit!" James said and Dipper shushed him. 

Dipper finally found the address and parked the car. James got out and waited for Dipper to join him. Dipper walked over to the passenger's side and reached down to pick up the blonde bridal style. 

"Whoa, you're strong!" James said. 

"Not really, he doesn't seem to weigh that much. What does your dad eat?" Dipper asked as they entered the house. 

"I don't know, I don't see him eat much," James said. 

"Well that isn't good for his health," Dipper said as he walked into a bedroom that he predicted was Bill's. He placed the man down in bed, removed the suffocating bowtie from around the man's neck, and set it on the nightstand. He then pulled the blanket over the blonde, who snuggled into the comfy sheets. Dipper looked at the bags under the man's eyes and sighed. He went into the living room to find James resting on the couch. 

"Do you mind if you can stay? I mean, it's going onto the weekend and daddy has a break. It would be nice for you two to get along," James said. 

"It's no bother, it's not like I have anyone to get home to," Dipper said as he took off his jacket and tie. He sat on the couch and looked down at James. 

"Your father seems to be having a real hard time. Mind if I ask?" Dipper asked. 

"Well, my other daddy left us with little money and daddy is working at a real bad job. He's always tired, cranky, and well...unhappy," James said and Dipper was surprised. 

"When I saw him chuckle at you the other day, it was the first time in a real long time," James continued. 

"No need to explain more," Dipper said. James nodded and yawned as he laid down. Dipper ran his finger through the locks of hair as he sat back. He felt a little bit stupid for coming in and staying over without Bill's permission, but he couldn't let the man drive in his condition. He tossed his head back and started thinking before drifting to sleep himself. 

~~~~

Bill grunted as he rubbed his eyes. He yawned and sat up, seeing that the sun was already out. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was one in the afternoon. He quickly got up and dashed out of the room calling out to James, only to be presented with the sight of Dipper making food with James at the table. 

"Hi daddy!" James said. 

"Good to see you're up," Dipper chuckled. 

"I uhh," Bill started. 

"I apologize for staying over, I knew you would sleep long and couldn't leave you both like that. I know it's weird, but I guess I'm just like that. Mainly since I wanted you to rest and not let James bother you," Dipper said. 

"It's fine I guess Mr. Pines," Bill said. 

"Call me Dipper, Bill," Dipper chuckled and presented plates of food. Bill looked down at the lasagna. He felt his mouth water a little as he watched James dig his fork into it. 

"I-I don't remember buying this," Bill said. 

"Nope! I made it! It's an old recipe I learned in cooking class," Dipper said as he sat down. Bill poke the food before taking a bite. His eyes lit up and he instantly started gulping the food down. Realizing this, his face grew hot in embarrassment. 

"I'm sorry, how rude of me," Bill coughed. 

"No worries, eat as much as you want. You don't seem to have a lot of weight," Dipper said. 

"W-What?" Bill questioned. 

"When I carried you inside, you were incredibly light and James said you didn't eat much," Dipper said. 

"I guess I don't. I don't really have the time," Bill said. 

"That's not good to be worked to death and not have anything," Dipper said as he fixed Bill another plate. 

"I-It's fine..." Bill said. 

"Daddy, Dipper doesn't live far from us! Maybe we can visit him," James chimed in. 

"Really now?" Bill questioned and Dipper nodded. 

"Ya, next street over. It would be nice since I don't have many friends," Dipper chuckled. 

"Whaaaaaat? A great guy like you?!" James asked. 

"I'm not that great James," Dipper chuckled. 

"Ya you are! You must hang out with my daddy more since you're so great and maybe you two will become best friends and maybe even get married!" James laughed. Both of the male's faces lit up and Bill ordered James out of the kitchen. 

"I'm so sorry for him," Bill quickly said. 

"It's fine, he's just a kid," Dipper giggled as he began cleaning up. 

"Thank you very much for this. I really needed that rest, but needed to take care of James. It's hard being a single parent," Bill said. 

"I can imagine. If I could, maybe I can help you. It's odd, I know, but you seem like you really could need it," Dipper said. 

"Thank you. It would mean a lot. James seems to like you, you seem a bit trusting with him when I'm dead, I feel like it could take off so much weight," Bill said as he rubbed his face. 

"That'll be great. Glad I could help," Dipper chuckled. 

"Since I have a break this weekend, perhaps we can do something. Maybe take James to the movies?" Bill asked, a small blush hinting on his face. 

"Sounds great," Dipper giggled. 

~~~~

It's been a month. A whole month for Bill to get his hopes up. He's come to really like his new friend a lot and they often spent the night at one another's place. Dipper's done a fantastic job with caring for James while Bill stressed at work. Dipper wanted to help Bill more, but the man refused his help since he felt ashamed for asking too much and seeming selfish. He always felt as if he was being selfish for asking for help, he feared of the want of greed. Bill attempted to hide the stress with the genuine happiness he felt with spending time with James and Dipper. Bill didn't know how long he could keep it up though. 

Bill was exhausted from working as he entered the break room. He got himself some coffee and sat down. As he was drinking, the door opened, and he looked up only to spit the drink. He stared wide eyed at his ex. 

"N-Nick?" Bill questioned. 

"Hello Cipher, you seem to be doing well," the brunette stated sarcastically. His tone made Bill feel sick. 

"W-What are you doing here?" Bill asked. 

"Markenson hired me. I figured that this would be a good deal to get," Nick purred. 

"What? Don't I have enough to worry about?" Bill questioned. 

"Come now, it'll be fun!" Nick said eagerly. 

It really wasn't. 

The entire shift, Nick only made Bill's job harder. He would send him harsh messages, purposely ruin his work, even spread stuff to other workers to make them disgusted of Bill. The poor blonde tried keeping his cool, but others could practically feel steam rising off of him. Whenever Nick did something to upset Bill, the blonde would yell at him, only to have it fired back at him by his boss. He hated his job, he hated his life. He constantly wondered why he hasn't just ended it. 

Bill was walking and talking with a co-worker about a few papers when he tripped onto him. Bill landed on top of the worker and he heard a snicker. 

"Damn Bill, didn't know you lowered your standards THAT much," Nick snickered. There were a few chuckles from other workers and Bill blushed in embarrassment. 

"Nicholas, just stop already. You've become the reason I want to quit," the other co-worker stated as he helped Bill up. 

"I'm shocked that Markenson hasn't fired that blonde brat. He's a shit worker and he doesn't deserve our pay. He and that rat of his don't deserve anything," Nick said and before he knew he, Bill had slammed his fist in his face. 

"YOU DAMN BITCH, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! HE IS YOUR SON AND YOU WON'T EVEN BE THERE FOR HIM! YOU DID THIS, YOU LEFT US WITH NOTHING!" Bill screamed before being dragged off. 

"Cipher! What is wrong with you!?" the boss asked. 

"It's not Cipher, it's Nick!" someone said, but the boss ignored him and pointed to Bill. 

"YOU'RE FIRED! GET OUT!" he shouted. 

"What! No! Please, don't do this to me, I have a son!" Bill begged. 

"I don't care, I'm sure someone else will hire your sorry ass. I want you out!" the boss shouted. Bill felt like he could cry as he watched his boss leave the room. He shot a death glare at Nick before going to collect his things. 

After thirty minutes, Bill found himself pulling up in the driveway. He felt the small tears falling now and tried wiping them. He got out and walked inside towards the kitchen. 

"You're home early."

Bill spun around and saw his friend. Dipper instantly took notice of Bill's tears and approached him. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"It's nothing," Bill quickly said. 

"Stop. Stop lying to me and acting like everything is ok when it's not. Talk to me, I want to be here and not pushed to the side," Dipper said as he placed his hands on the Bill's cheeks. 

"I was...fired..." Bill said. 

"What?! Why?!" 

"My fucking ex got a job there and practically made my job so much worse, I could shoot myself," Bill grumbled. 

"Hey, don't say that. It'll be ok," Dipper said as he smiled. 

"HOW?! How is it gonna be ok when I have nothing! I have no job, no money, nothing! I can't take care of James like this!" Bill cried. 

"Daddy?" a small voice said. 

"Go play in your room, James. Daddy and I need to talk alone," Dipper quickly said and James nodded before entering his room. Dipper turned back to Bill sobbing his eyes out. He reached over and pulled Bill into a tight hug. Bill let out the angry sobs as he clenched Dipper's shirt tightly. 

"I can't do this...you have no idea how much I just want to fucking die," Bill sobbed. 

"Hey, hey, stop saying that and think. How do you think James will feel? James needs you more than anything and if you go off and do that, he would be heart broken. How about me? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let you do such a thing. I would hate myself so damn much...it's going to be ok Bill," Dipper stated. He began removing Bill's bowtie and flung it to the side before sitting on the couch and bringing Bill with him. 

"I won't let you suffer like this. You don't deserve it," Dipper said. 

"Yes I do. I've been a shit parent, a shit worker, and a shit person. I wonder why you even stay," Bill said as he wiped a few tears. 

"Because I care about you. You're not a shit person Bill. You're so much better. You're sweet, funny, charming, a great parent, caring, cute..." Dipper said. Bill looked at the brunette and saw a blush hint on his face. Dipper reached over and brushed his hand against Bill's cheek before resting his hand on it. Bill found himself moving closer to the brunette and before he knew it, their lips connected. Bill melted into the kiss and his arms found their way around Dipper. It was a sweet kiss that sent sparks through his body. When they parted, Dipper placed soft kisses on Bill's forehead, cheek, jaw, then to his lips again. They parted and looked at one another. 

"You're the best thing that's happened to us in a long time," Bill whispered as he rested his head on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper reached down and locked his fingers with Bill's, who squeezed back. 

"I'm gonna help you through this. It won't be easy, but I'll do all I can," Dipper said as he placed a kiss on Bill's head. 

"Stay over. I really need you," Bill whispered and Dipper smiled. 

That night, Bill snuggled into the sheets, but couldn't find the comfort he wanted. Bill groaned a little as he sat up. He walked out of the room with a blanket on his shoulders and stared down at Dipper on the couch. He threw his leg over and adjusted into a decent sleeping position with the brunette. He adjusted the blanket over them and snuggled into the man's chest. Dipper placed his arm protectively around Bill and kissed the blonde's forehead. Bill giggled before returning the kiss to Dipper's cheek. Dipper giggled and his lips captured Bill's neck. His lips searched until he found a soft spot to suck and nibble at, causing Bill to moan a little. Bill forced Dipper back and crawled on top of him. He leaned down to capture Dipper's lips and licked the bottom. Dipper allowed entrance and Bill shoved his tongue in and explored the wet cavern. He found himself moaning into the kiss and his face was hot. 

"It's good to hear you laugh. You have a very cute laugh," Dipper whispered and Bill smiled as he continued, "And a very beautiful smile." 

Bill smiled more and giggled before resting his head against Dipper's chest. Dipper ran his hands through the blonde locks and Bill hummed in delight. 

"I don't know what I could have done without you. Thank you for being here," Bill said. 

"I'm never going to leave. I'll be here all the way. I love you," Dipper said and Bill grinned before bringing Dipper into a heated kiss before resting. 

"I love you too, so damn much," Bill said as Dipper pulled the sheets over them. They clung to one another and drifted off to dreamland. Bill could not be happier.


	6. Sick Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small one of Bill experiencing what it's like to catch a cold.

Having a demon in his house was absolute hell enough. Bill constantly annoyed the Pines family, targeting Dipper the most because he loved the reactions. Dipper often wondered why they accepted the deal. Bill spent most of his time bothering Dipper and getting in his way, mainly when he attempted to flirt with Wendy. Not only was the demon annoying, he was shit at taking care of his body. He would forget to eat and sleep quite a lot then he would complain about the terrible feeling of hunger and exhaustion. Dipper didn't think he could get any worse. 

"AUUUUGGGHHHH!"

Dipper covered his ears as he stared angrily at the table. The others were doing the same. 

"UGH! Make it stop! Make it stop!" Mabel shouted. 

Bill had come down with a cold and he had to be at his worst at being annoying. 

_"PIIIIIINNNEE TREEEEEEEEE!!!"_

"UUUGGGH! How did he get sick?!" Stan asked. Turns out that when a storm hit on a cold night, Bill being Bill, spent most of the night playing in the rain. He even ended up tripping and falling down a steep hill, twisting his ankle badly in the process so not only had he gotten sick, karma paid him with a twisted ankle. 

"We need to get out of the house," Ford suggested. 

"And leave him here alone? As if," Stan said. 

"Ok, Dipper, you're staying," Ford stated. 

"WHAT? Why me?!" Dipper asked. 

**"PINE TREE!!!!!"**

"Because you had complete control to drag him back inside when we were out. So it's your doing and he would prefer you," Ford said. 

"Uuugh, just when this day couldn't get worse," Dipper grumbled. 

"Don't worry Bro Bro. We'll bring you something for the troubles," Mabel said as the family made their way out. Dipper grumbled when he heard the annoying demon call for him again. He got up and stomped upstairs and into his room that he dreadfully shared with Bill. The blonde laid in bed with tissue around him, a red face, nothing but his boxers on, and an ice pack tied to his ankle. 

"What could you possibly want?!" Dipper asked. 

"I feel awful! My body is hurting and making these weird noises!" Bill complained. 

"Then maybe you should eat something for once," Dipper said before turning to go downstairs, ignoring the demon's calls. Dipper decided to make some chicken noodle soup and carried it upstairs. He entered the room and held out the bowl, only for Bill to pout and turn away. 

"If you don't eat, you're going to be hungry," Dipper said. 

"Feed me then," Bill demanded. 

"Why should I? You're a grown man...kinda," Dipper said. 

"Either you feed me or I will dump it on you!" Bill whined. Dipper huffed and picked up the bowl and began feeding Bill. Bill hummed in delight at the taste and feeling running down his throat. They kept the up with an occasional cough from Bill until the bowl was empty. 

"You have to take your medicine now," Dipper said as he picked up the bottle that was on his nightstand. Bill hissed and hid under the blanket. 

"Come on Bill. Just get it over with!" Dipper said. 

"No! That shit is disgusting!" Bill complained. 

"I'm not going to fight you on this! You need the damn medicine because I'm sure as hell not putting up with you!" Dipper shouted. 

"If I have to take it, you have to sleep with me while I'm under this shit illness!" Bill said. Dipper couldn't find any way to argue, so he agreed. Bill sat up and took the required medicine immediately. He then went into a bad coughing fit and Dipper reached over and rubbed his back before handing him a glass of water. Bill quickly gulped the cold drink down and took a deep breath. 

"I hate this," he mumbled. 

"You need to eat and sleep more. You look like shit," Dipper said bluntly. 

"Thanks, PT, great to know you got my back," Bill said sarcastically before laying on his stomach. Dipper laid down on his bed and pulled out a book to dig into. 

"Pine Tree!" Bill whined. 

"What?" 

"I wanna go outside," Bill said. 

"No, you need to rest and not risk getting worse," Dipper said. 

"But it's so pretty," Bill said as he sat up. 

"Bill lay down," Dipper demanded. 

"Take me outside. For a few minutes at least," Bill said. His tone sounded pleading, Dipper never heard it before. 

"Ok. Ok fine, but just for a few minutes," Dipper said, "And you're not going out like that."

Dipper got up and looked through his closet before pulling out one of Mabel's sweaters and a scarf. He slipped it over Bill's head and wrapped the scarf around him. Dipper wasn't going to lie, Bill looked awfully cute. He found baggy sweat pants and managed to slip them onto Bill and over the ice pack. He then reached down to pick Bill up bridal style. 

"Such a gentleman PT," Bill purred. 

"Shut up, I could make you walk," Dipper said. Bill chuckled as they exited the shack. The autumn leaves were beautiful and it was a little windy. Dipper sat down with Bill in his lap and waited for whatever Bill wanted to do. Bill just sat there and watched the leaves blow out of the trees. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it Pine Tree?" Bill asked. 

"I guess..." Dipper said. Bill leaned back and rested against Dipper as a leaf floated down into his lap. Bill giggled as he twirled his fingers around the leaf until it crumbled. 

"Is there any reason you wanted to be out here?" Dipper asked. 

"It's just much better than sitting in that dusty, old room," Bill hummed. Bill nuzzled into the scarf and purred softly. Dipper didn't even think this was the same demon, he seemed so innocent and fragile. 

"Keep thinking that PT. Just wait till you fall asleep," Bill chuckled. 

"Stop that!" Dipper huffed. Bill chuckled and snuggled against Dipper's chest. Dipper huffed and just sat there for a few more seconds. 

"Ok, time to go back in!"

"You're no fun," Bill pouted as Dipper picked him up. He walked inside and placed Bill on the floor in front of the TV, switched it on, and went into the kitchen to make popcorn. A few minutes later, he returned to the living room and joined Bill on the floor. They watched a horror movie and Dipper stuffed his mouth. Bill took a piece or two every now and then but stopped after a bit. He went into a coughing fit and had to get up, but with his ankle, he tripped. Out of instinct, Dipper got up and helped Bill towards a trash bin. Bill vomited his guts out and Dipper rubbed his back. Bill coughed violently as he finished up and wrapped his arms around himself. Dipper protectively rested his arms around Bill. He wasn't thinking clearly about his actions, it just felt right. 

"I hate this! I hate this! My insides are on fire!" Bill shouted. 

"It's what you get Bill! It's your fault!" Dipper snapped back. 

"Make it better Pine Tree! I hate this feeling! Make it better, make it go away!" Bill hissed. Dipper growled but knew that if he argued with the ill demon, it wouldn't get better. After all, Bill was completely new to it and had to learn. Dipper shouldn't have given him too much of a hard time since he is foreign to these new feelings. Bill would be completely lost if Dipper wasn't there and he would possibly get worse and worse to the point where he could get into major harm and Dipper honestly couldn't bare to let it happen, even if the demon deserved it. To Bill, Dipper was not only a guide, but someone he trusted enough to rely on to help and Dipper clearly knew it. 

Dipper got up to get a cold drink and a wet cloth before getting down on his knees. He sat Bill up, wiped his mouth and nose before handing him the drink. Bill was hesitant at first before taking a few sips. 

"Such a sweet boy Pines," Bill choked out before coughing more. 

"S-Shut up! I-It's instinct," Dipper lied. Dipper took the scarf off the demon, tossed it aside, and picked him up to carry him upstairs. 

Dipper placed Bill down and looked out the window to see the sun setting. He stretched and went to change into a tank top, but left his pants on. He sat on his bed and turned off the lamp, hearing Bill huff in frustration.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked in annoyance. Dipper thought for a moment before realizing their deal. He sighed and stood to walk to the other side of the room. Bill scooted enough for Dipper to climb in and immediately got closer once he was in. Dipper just laid there as the demon got comfortable. He was a bit uncomfortable with the closeness. 

"A little too close, don't you think?" Dipper questioned. 

"Nope. I like it," Bill purred. Bill curled up into Dipper's chest and nuzzled against him. Bill looked at how small Bill was in the position. 

"You really do look small and fragile," Dipper mumbled to himself. 

"We'll see about that Pine Tree," Bill said as he sneezed and coughed. Dipper just laid there as the hours ticked by. After a minute, he heard Bill cough a little. His face was red and he had a look of discomfort plastered onto his face. Dipper didn't know what to do, so he wrapped his arm around the smaller one's body. He rubbed small circles on Bill's back and ran his other hand through his hair soothingly. Bill grabbed onto Dipper and pulled himself closer if it was possible. Dipper didn't know what else to do and thought about what Mabel did to always make him feel better. Dipper bit his lip and leaned forward to press a small kiss to Bill's forehead. Almost in an instant, Bill's expression shifted to a more peaceful one. Bill had a small smile as he slept peacefully. Dipper grunted as he shut his eyes to fall asleep. Dipper kept his arms protectively around the demon, trying to keep him warm throughout the night. Bill clung to Dipper's body like a lifeline and wouldn't let the boy get up during the night. Dipper started to think the demon wasn't all that bad...at least when he was sick.


	7. Kitty

Bill thought it was the funniest shit ever, but Dipper thought otherwise. Dipper finally had the opportunity to live alone in the shack after his grunkles left and he was so excited, only to get a surprise after entering the door. The demonic dorito man that Dipper hated to death had surprised, well scared the shit out of him with a spell. Now here he was, Dipper Pines, sitting in irritation as a small tabby feline while Bill fucking Cipher was laughing his ass off. 

"You should have seen your face Pine Tree!!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I finally get this place to myself and you just ruin it!" Dipper hissed. 

"Oh come on Pine Tree. You left me for months and didn't even bother to write or visit me in your dreams!" Bill complained. 

"Now I'm thinking to get back to it!" Dipper huffed before turning to stroll outside, only for Bill to pick him up. 

"Put me down and change me back!" Dipper hissed. 

"No can do PT! You're waaaay too cute! I could just kiss you!" Bill chirped. 

"No! Keep your nasty mouth away from me!" Dipper said as he began to struggle. Bill placed a few small kisses on Dipper's head until the feline hissed and swung at Bill, scratching his cheek. Dipper immediately realized his mistake and quickly jumped out of Bill's arms and took off into the shack. Bill chuckled and licked the blood dripping down his cheek, walked inside, and snapped his fingers to lock all the doors. Dipper raced upstairs to take cover under the dresser. Dipper looked around and didn't see the demon. He took a deep breath until he felt hot breath against his fluffy ear. Dipper froze and slowly turned around to see a slender blonde and black cat with a piercing gold eye and maniacal grin. His other eye was only an empty socket. Dipper screamed and tried running, but before he got to the door, the taller feline tackled him. Bill had pinned Dipper and stared at him. 

"Get off me!" Dipper spat. 

"I quite like this position~" Bill purred. Dipper hissed and swung at Bill, but the blonde bit him. Dipper whined and kicked Bill before bolting out the door. Bill laughed as he chased after Dipper and tackled him again. 

"Bill, knock it off!" Dipper growled. 

"I haven't seen you in months, I'm gonna have my fun," Bill giggled as he licked Dipper's ear. Dipper growled and swatted at Bill again, but the feline didn't budge.

"Just admit you missed me too~" Bill whined. 

"Shut up! Let me go! I fucking hate you!" Dipper shouted and kicked Bill, the feline released him in the process. 

"Finally!" Dipper huffed as he backed away, "Now change me back!"

"Never!" Bill chuckled. Dipper grumbled and turned to walk towards the fridge. He attempted to open the thing, only to get laughed at. So he decided to jump up on the counter and bite a bag of chips to drag them out. He struggled a minute before getting the bag open. He heard the blonde laughing but ignored him as he stuffed his mouth. Dipper finished and quickly jumped down and went upstairs, trying to ignore the blonde. He went into his room and hopped onto his bed. He tried getting comfortable and laid down when he heard small footsteps. 

"It's rude to leave me hanging Pine Tree," Bill said. Dipper just ignored the feline and tried falling asleep. He grunted when he felt a dip in the bed and a weight placed on him. He opened an eye to see the blonde relaxing his bottom half on Dipper's thigh and nuzzling his face against his cheek. Bill grinned and licked Dipper's nose. 

"I missed you Pine Tree~" Bill purred. Dipper grumbled and got up to walk over to the pillow and resume his sleep. Bill pouted and sat up. Bill walked over to Dipper and threw his body onto him. 

"BILL!"

The tabby glared at the cat who gave him the cutest stare. Bill leaned forward to lick Dipper's lips and gave the most adorable purr. Dipper blushed deeply and turned away. Bill pouted and nuzzled his head under Dipper's. 

"Pine Tree, pay attention to me," Bill demanded, but Dipper ignored him. Bill pouted and glared at Dipper. 

He hated how much Dipper resisted him, even after admitting that he missed him dearly, so an idea popped into his head. 

~~~

Dipper woke up to a loud noise and quickly got up to find himself in the middle of the forest. 

"What the?" Dipper questioned and noticed that he was still the tabby. He looked around and didn't recognize the environment. He started walking around to try and find a way out. 

"Bill...that fucker," Dipper growled. It felt like Dipper had walked around for hours and his feet were starting to get sore. He sat down to rest and tried reaching Bill in his thoughts, but no reply came. 

"Bill this isn't funny! Whatever it is you're doing, quit it and bring me back to the shack!," Dipper yelled. Even though he got no reply from Bill, he got a reply from a starving canine. Dipper squeaked as he took off with the canine on his tail. Dipper was panicking as he tried to climb a tree, only for it to crumble like a fragile autumn leaf. The canine barked and was joined by two others as they chased Dipper. Dipper was terrified and getting extremely tired of his sore feet. He tried thinking of a plan, but with no tree, it was hopeless. He only had one solution to try. 

"BILL!!!!" 

The canines snapped at Dipper, causing him to trip and fall. They got on top of him and Dipper was petrified. 

"BILL! BILL, PLEASE!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE!!!" Dipper screamed and covered his face. Dipper was hyperventilating, waiting for the things to tear him apart, but nothing came. Dipper slowly moved his arms to see that he was back in his room. He sniffled and sat up, shaking still. He then felt a weight on his side and he turned his head to see Bill nuzzling his head against him. Dipper felt anger boil up in him as he smacked Bill. 

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I NEARLY DIED!" Dipper hissed. 

"You know I wouldn't let you die~ I just needed to test you," Bill purred as he pushed Dipper down on his back and rested on his stomach. Dipper grumbled and looked at the wall. 

"Admit it, you needed me...you wanted me," Bill purred as his tail tangled with Dipper's. 

"N-No! It was just the heat of the moment!" Dipper growled. Bill snickered and licked Dipper's nose. 

"I'll be here for you PT," he said sweetly. Dipper's face heated and covered his face. 

"I know..."

Dipper continued to purr until he felt Bill's weight get heavy and moved his arms to see that they were back to normal...sorta. They had their kitty ears and tails tangled with each other and Dipper rubbed his toes to feel them as paws. 

"You're close, now take the animal parts off," Dipper demanded. 

"Nah, you look so damn cute," Bill chuckled as he licked Dipper's jaw. Dipper's face burned and he gasped a little when he felt Bill's lips go onto his. Dipper shut his lips tightly until he felt Bill's hand go to his tail and rub the base. He bit his lip and moaned, giving Bill the opportunity to shove his tongue through. Dipper's hands went to Bill's hair and rubbed his ears. Bill found himself moaning as saliva went down his chin. Bill parted their lips and assaulted Dipper's neck. Dipper bit his lip as he felt Bill bite his neck and he bucked his hips up to rub their crotches together. Both moaned loudly as heat built up. 

"M-My little kitty~" Bill purred. Bill began grinding against Dipper, causing the brunette to whine. Dipper tried to reach for Bill, but the blonde snapped his fingers and Dipper's wrists were tied to the bed. Bill sat up and grounded his hips harshly against Dipper's. The boy's moans were music as he watched Bill. Dipper let out a few purrs and meows as Bill continued rubbing their crotches together. However, Bill stopped and stood up. Dipper blinked in confusion. 

"W-What?"

"Sorry kitten, I don't feel like it's the right moment~" Bill teased. 

"BILL, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Dipper screamed. Bill pounced onto Dipper and immediately Dipper was transformed back to a feline. Dipper grumbled as Bill started to pet him. Dipper growled as he bit Bill's finger. Bill pinned the tabby and stared at him. Dipper stared in fear of being transformed into something worse, but Bill only placed a small kiss on his face. He then rubbed Dipper's belly and brought the kitty closer to him. Dipper gave off soft purrs as he placed his paws against Bill's face. 

"I hate you," Dipper grumbled. 

"I missed you Pine Tree," Bill calmly said. 

"Ya ya, I missed you too, ya dumb dorito dork," Dipper said. Dipper watched as Bill slowly shrunk down as a feline himself and wrapped his body around Dipper's. Their legs and tails tangled together while their heads nuzzled together. Dipper watched Bill sleep peacefully before licking the blonde's cheek and snuggling closer to him. He missed his dorito dork.


	8. Do My Feelings Matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (~￣▽￣)~ Ye

He doesn't know when it began or why it started in the first place. He felt like life was trying to mock him of his feelings. He felt as if every second that slowly ticked by mocked him. Everything just felt like a mockery. Dipper laid in bed as he stared into nothingness. He was cold despite the piles of sheets over him. He desired the familiar, comforting warmth of his lover, Bill Cipher. The human and dream demon have been together for a year now. It was a tad rough since Bill had his little outbursts and the stupid arguments the two got into, however, they were always happy. However, it went downhill when a couple of Bill's friends stumbled upon him when he was out and he had invited them to the house. Dipper didn't care at first, but it got weird. Bill would go out with them to do activities and catch up, but he would be out for hours and ignore Dipper's calls to him. Dipper couldn't even come along with him because according to Bill, "It's too dangerous. Our activities involve a lot of damage and death."

It lead into weeks of Bill going out with his friends and becoming oblivious to Dipper. Dipper didn't want to be jealous or jump to conclusions, but it seemed that his needs didn't matter. Dipper tried bringing it up once, but Bill only thought he was being silly and going through puberty, even though Dipper was an adult. Dipper was a tad offended that Bill didn't see that he was a little upset, but he didn't want to fight with Bill. He hated their fights, he hated their arguments, he just wanted to be happy with his boyfriend. Dipper knew that Bill needed time with his friends, but it was getting a little ridiculous at this point. It hurt Dipper the most when he overheard that Bill used to date the pink demon, Pyronica. Dipper didn't know what to do. He just wished they never showed up. 

~~~

The alarm went off and Dipper groaned as he shook his head out of sleep. He reached over to turn the clock off and sat up, realizing that Bill once again didn't join him in bed. Dipper sighed and got up to head downstairs. Downstairs, he saw Bill passed out on the floor with two of his friends spread out. Dipper rolled his eyes and proceeded to make himself coffee. After a minute, he heard Bill groan and get up. 

"Morning PT," he said. 

"Hey..." Dipper said, but Bill ignored the tone and joined him in the kitchen. The demon leaned against the counter and Dipper looked around, hoping to find a conversation starter. 

"S-So, I was thinking...maybe today we could...maybe go see a movie or have a nice dinner?" Dipper asked with a smile, hoping that Bill would agree.

"Sorry PT, but the guys need me to come down to the Mindscape to torture Time Baby," Bill said, snickering at the last part. Dipper frowned. They didn't _NEED_ him, they _WANTED_ him. 

"You sure you can't just miss this one time?" Dipper asked. 

"Dipper, I haven't seen these guys in decades. I see you every day and it would be nice to spend time with them. You spend time with your friends," Bill said with a blank expression. Dipper looked away. Ya, he spent time with his friends, but Bill would be with him. He wanted to yell at Bill, saying that they haven't done anything together in weeks, but he stopped himself. He didn't want to start a fight, mainly with other demons in the room. 

"Ok..." Dipper said quietly, silently hoping Bill noticed his sad tone, but the demon merely turned away. He walked over to kick the other two awake and they began chatting about the plan. Then within a minute, they opened a portal to climbed through. Not even a 'bye' or 'I love you.' Dipper bit his lip and turned to pick up the phone. He instantly dialed his twin. 

_"Hey Dip Dop!"_

"Mabel..."

_"Dipper, what's wrong?"_

"A-Are you doing anything today? I could really use someone to talk to..."

_"Sure! I'll be right over just as soon as I get changed!"_

"Thanks Mabel..."

Mabel didn't lie, it took her merely two minutes to pull up to the house. Dipper let his twin in and hugged her tightly, trying desperately not to cry. 

"Hey, what's the matter?" she asked with concern. Dipper wished Bill sounded concern like that when he was upset. 

"It's Bill..." Dipper said and that's all the twin needed to hear. 

"What did he do to you? Tell me now!" she growled. 

"Ok...well I feel like I don't matter to him anymore," Dipper said. 

"Why would you think that?" Mabel asked. 

"Well, a few weeks ago, his friends reunited with him and ever since then, he would just make plans with them and ignore any that I would try to make. He won't hug me, kiss me, or even tell me that he loves me anymore. I tried seeing if he could skip out today to go out with me, but he insisted that he goes with them. I give obvious signs that I'm getting upset, but he brushes it off," Dipper said. 

"Why don't you talk to him about it? Actually, tell him how you feel?" Mabel asked. 

"I tried, but he thought I was being silly. I stopped trying because I felt like it would only start a fight. I don't want to argue or fight with him," Dipper said, "It's worse because I heard that Bill used to date one of them," Dipper said. 

"Wow, and to think he gets mad when you talk to Pacifica," Mabel said. 

"I just want things to be the way they were. I-I'm scared that I'll lose him..." Dipper said. All of Dipper's life, he had a poor self-esteem. He may have been confident about some things, only to have them come crashing down. When he and Bill got together, he thought things were going his way a little, only for this to join the rest of his failures. They had discussed this. 

"Bro Bro, don't worry about it. It'll get better," Mabel said as she pulled Dipper into a tight hug. 

"I really hope so Mabel," Dipper whimpered. 

Later during the day, Dipper was sitting near a window, waiting for Bill. He was taking deep breaths and thinking of what to say to him when he did come back. Dipper gasped a little when he saw the portal fade into existence and the demon stepped out. 

"Later Pyronica! Don't forget our plans tomorrow!" Bill chirped with a huge grin, causing Dipper's heart to sink more. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... The portal closed and Bill immediately went downstairs, oblivious to Dipper's presence. Dipper got up and followed the demon into the living room. 

"Had fun Bill?" Dipper asked. 

"You wouldn't believe it! It was great! Pyronica delivered the funniest blow to that damn baby, I couldn't stop laughing and my side hurt!" Bill said. Dipper frowned at the mention of Pyronica. 

"B-Bill...don't you think you're spending TOO much time with them?" Dipper asked and Bill frowned. 

"What do you mean?" he asked. 

"Well, it's been weeks and you've made plans with them practically every day. I think it would be nice if things returned to the way they were and me and you can start doing stuff together," Dipper said.

"Ok ok, how about this. I spend one more day with them and for as long as you want, we do that weird coupley stuff!" Bill suggested, with a tone Dipper couldn't understand. 

"O-Ok, that sounds great!" Dipper smiled and he felt a little hope rise up in him. It seemed too good to be true. Literally. 

~~~

Dipper had prepared himself for a dinner. He called for a reservation at a nice restaurant and he was currently getting ready. He had a big smile on his face as he adjusted his tie and combed his hair. He looked in the mirror at himself. He honestly thought he looked terrible, but it was the best he could do. Dipper walked downstairs and outside to drive towards the place. Once arriving, he was lead to a booth where he sat. He checked his watch and saw that it was already heading onto six. Dipper sat patiently as he waited. 

Two hours. 

For hours. 

Six Hours. 

Dipper had fallen asleep at the table and was shook away by a waiter. 

"Sir, you've sat here for hours and there are others that would like a table so order something or I have to ask you to leave," he said. Dipper frowned as he stared at the empty seat in front of him. 

"I-I'm sorry. Someone was supposed to be here. Sorry for wasting your time," Dipper quietly said as he paid for the drinks he had and left. 

Bill had been gone for two days straight when he said he would return today in time for the date. Dipper felt thick tears make their way down his face as he noticed the street he was on. He quickly ran down the street and saw his sister's place. He was hesitant for a moment but approached the front door. He knocked on the door and the female twin answered. 

"Dipper?!"

Inside, Dipper sat on the couch as Mabel handed him tea. 

"Me and Bill had a date tonight, but he didn't show..." Dipper whispered. 

"I can't believe him! He lied to you when you were already hurting!?" Mabel flipped out, "When I see him, I'm gonna--"

"Mabel, let me handle it. I need to stop this," Dipper said and Mabel agreed. Dipper stayed over for the night and Mabel constantly checked in on him to make sure he was alright. Every nice thing his sister did, Dipper only wished that Bill was in her place. He cried himself to sleep and woke with a headache. Mabel offered him breakfast, but he denied saying he wasn't hungry, even though he was starving. Mabel tried talking Dipper into staying for awhile longer since she felt like he wasn't in a good condition to talk to a demon. Dipper insisted that he needed to do this. It was either Bill stopped this or they break up. The thought of breaking up tore into Dipper like the sharpest blade to pierce his chest. 

When he finally arrived home, Dipper saw that Bill was sitting at the dining table with his friends. He had his arm around Pyronica and red flags just started popping. Dipper scowled at the sight; the tears still fresh from last night. He slammed the door shut to capture their attention. 

"Having FUN Bill?" he snapped with venom in his tone. Bill took a moment to process and his face dropped. 

"Oh...I forgot?" he said, well more like asked. 

"Nooooooo, I just love working my ass off for a dinner just to get gang banged by the waiters!" Dipper spat sarcastically. 

"Look PT, I get that your upset--"

"UPSET?! YOU THINK I'M UPSET?! Naaaahhhh, I love every moment that I'm thrown away like fuckin' garbage and getting lied to in order to get depressed more! Naahhh Bill, I fucking love the excuses you make to go off with your friends and act like my existence isn't real! I fucking love how your sorry ass couldn't give two shits about the guy you asked out and instead of making off with your ex! _I FUCKING LOVE HOW MY FEELINGS DON'T MATTER TO YOU!"_

It was silent as everyone stared at Dipper. His face was red and the tears were unable to be prevented. 

"That's a reeeaall keeper there Cipher," Pyronica grumbled. Dipper obviously took offense. 

"GET OUT!!!" he screamed. 

"I don't think it's your place to tell us what to do," Pyronica said. 

"I'M NOT TAKING LIP FROM YOU HOE! GET OUT!" Dipper screamed and quickly realized his mistake, but it was too late. The demons got up to approach him and he felt his heart drop. 

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bill shouted. 

"Come on Bill! Let's have fun with the kid like old times!" Keyhole said. Pyronica reached down and yanked Dipper by the shirt. However, Bill grabbed her arm and his entire yellow hue faded to red. 

**_"LeT gO oF hIm!!"_** Bill screamed in the coldest tone Dipper's ever heard. 

"And we thought you were cool, but damn have you changed!" Pyronica said. 

**_"GeT oUt!!"_** Bill yelled as he lit in flames. A portal was open and they were forced through before it shut. Bill took a deep breath and the small sounds of Dipper sobbing made him fade back to yellow. He got on his knees and reached out to Dipper. The boy flinched, but it didn't stop Bill from picking him up and taking him upstairs. In the bedroom, Bill laid Dipper down and laid with him. Dipper buried his face in Bill's jacket and sobbed. 

"I can't believe how bad I've acted towards you. I guess I was just excited that my friends were back....I'm sorry my sapling. I'm so sorry. I'll do anything to make it up to you," Bill said loud enough for the boy to hear. Bill hugged Dipper tightly, wrapping his arms and legs around the boy. He began placing sweet kisses on Dipper's messy face. 

"Your feelings matter so much to me. I can't even forgive myself for neglecting you, hurting you. I'm the luckiest being to have someone as perfect as you," Bill said, "I love you so much, my sapling. I love you so damn much." 

Dipper had begun calming down as his sobs decreased to sniffling. Bill tilted Dipper's head in order to give him a sweet kiss. Dipper immediately melted into it as his hands made their way to Bill's chest while Bill's hands rested on Dipper's cheeks. It had been so long since Dipper felt a sweet kiss from Bill, instant fireworks went off inside him once their lips made contact. 

"I'll never do that to you again. I will make this promise now and I will never break it. You can yell at me, slap me, anything if you start to feel that way. I'm so sorry my beautiful prince," Bill said as he kissed Dipper's cheeks and licked the tears up. Dipper giggled at this and Bill laughed a little. 

"I missed your laugh. I really am shit for behaving this way to you. Forgive me sapling. Hate me all you want, but please forgive me," Bill said. 

"I don't hate you...I love you so much. I forgive you, but if you ever do that again, I'll kill you," Dipper said. 

"Deal," Bill giggled and hugged Dipper tightly.

~~~

Dipper groaned a little and rubbed his eyes. He woke up and saw that Bill wasn't in the bed. He started to panic a little and think that last night was just a dream. He sat up quickly, but the door swung open and Bill came in with a tray of breakfast and wearing an apron. Dipper felt incredibly relieved and Bill smiled. 

"I'm sorry for not being with you when you woke sapling. I wanted to make you food," Bill said as he sat down and held out a fork with a waffle on it. Dipper smiled and took a bite. He hummed in delight. He loved Bill's cooking; the dude didn't even use magic. 

"Today is going to be a good day PT! You know why?" Bill questioned. Dipper stopped chewing and looked at him. 

"It's gonna be all about you! I'm gonna take you to dinner, we will have a walk around the forest, go stargazing, and then come home to finish it off!" Bill chirped. 

"That sounds so nice," Dipper said. Bill placed the tray to the side and tackled Dipper in sweet kisses. Dipper giggled at the action and wrapped his limbs around Bill. Dipper's cell just had to break the moment though. Bill grumbled and Dipper giggled as he picked it up. 

_"Hey Bro Bro! You sound better! Did you and Bill fix things up?"_

"Ya Shooting Star. He grabbed me and pounded my ass all night. That'll show me who's boss!" Bill giggled. 

"Shut up Bill! Ya, it's better now... and I'm glad. We plan to spend the whole day together," Dipper giggled. 

_"Well that's good! Don't let me bother you!"_ Mabel chuckled. 

The two decided to lay in bed until the afternoon arrived. By nightfall, the boys were getting ready. Dipper changed into a dark blue tux and was fixing his hair when Bill came behind him in a stunning yellow tux. 

"You look beautiful," he said. 

"I look like shit," Dipper said. 

"You look like the most perfect boyfriend ever. I feel so special to have you," Bill said and Dipper giggled. 

"You are the hunkiest piece of meat I've ever seen," Dipper giggled. 

"Why thank you sapling. I try to stay in shape," Bill laughed. 

The two went to the restaurant and were shown to a booth. The waiter thought it was weird that Dipper showed again, but didn't care because money is involved. Bill spent a majority of the time flirting and complimenting Dipper, making the boy flustered. They held hands across the table and got lost in each other's eyes. Dipper thought that he probably looks terrible from crying and lack of sleep, but Bill told him that he looked perfect. It went well until a beautiful woman entered the place and Bill could immediately tell it was Pyronica in disguise. 

"Mind if I join?" she asked. 

"Ya, I do. I'm enjoying my date thank you," Bill growled. She sat down anyway and Bill growled. Dipper squeezed Bill's hand to calm him down. 

"Get out of here Pyronica," he hissed. 

"But why would I miss this beautiful moment?" she questioned. Bill ignored her and reached across the table to grab Dipper and fade out of sight. Dipper found themselves fading into an area he recognized. 

"I'm sorry PT, but she would have ruined it," Bill said. 

"It's fine Bill," Dipper giggled as they joined hands and Bill lead the walk. They walked for a few hours, occasionally having to run from a beast until Dipper's legs got tired. He sat down in an opening and laid down in the grass. Bill joined him and they looked up at the sky. Dipper held onto Bill's arms and looked at the stars. 

"Very beautiful, like you," Bill said. 

"You're more beautiful," Dipper said as he reached over to pull Bill to him. Bill laughed as he crawled on top of Dipper. Dipper smiled as Bill leaned down to kiss him gently. Dipper licked Bill's lips and forced his tongue through when he had the chance. Bill groaned as Dipper pushed him down and climbed onto him. 

"Gonna punish me, baby?" Bill purred as he licked his lips. 

"I should," Dipper replied as he attacked Bill's neck. Bill held his lover close as Dipper bit him enough to break the skin. Bill moaned loudly into Dipper's ear. They looked at each other and smiled until a voice broke it. 

"Why put your dick in him, when it came be with this?"

The two looked over to see Pyronica in the woman's body, exposed. Dipper turned away quickly to avert his eyes. 

"Pyronica! Get out of here!" Bill yelled. 

"But he isn't even worth you like I am!" she said. 

"Leave Dipper alone. I left your ass and I'm damn proud of it," Bill said as he sat up. 

"Well I can change your mind fairly quickly," Pyronica said as she twirled her finger. Bill clung to Dipper as they once again faded away and appeared in a new room. It was a huge bedroom and not Dipper's. 

"Bill?" Dipper questioned. 

"I'm trying not to kill her on our special night. I know you'd hate me and I just want to be able to prove myself," Bill said. Dipper smiled and kissed Bill gently. 

"You're so sweet. I missed this side of you," Dipper giggled. 

"Ready to see my demons now, sapling?" Bill growled sexually. Dipper's face went red at the meaning of Bill's sentence as the man tackled him into the huge bed. The two worked off each other's jackets and tossed them aside. Bill continued to work off his shirt and Dipper went red at the sight of Bill's sexy chest and scars. Dipper slowly worked his shirt off and tossed it aside, feeling a little embarrassed. 

"You're so beautiful," Bill purred as he bit Dipper's ear. Bill licked Dipper's exposed neck and began nibbling at it. 

"I want everyone to know that I love you," Bill said as he began sucking on Dipper's neck. Dipper purred a little as he wrapped his legs around the demon's waist. Bill started moving to Dipper's collarbone to bite and suck at it. He made sure to leave dark love marks everywhere before moving down. Bill sat up and pulled Dipper into his lap. The two shared a passionate kiss and Dipper rolled his hips down to tease Bill. The man groaned as their crotches made contact despite the fabric separating them. Dipper moved his hand down Bill's chest, feeling every scar and muscle till he reached his pants. Dipper wanted to shove his hand through, but Bill stopped him. 

"Relax and let me do the work. Let me pleasure you," Bill purred as he laid Dipper down. Dipper raised an eyebrow until hands undid his pants. They were slowly pulled off and shoved to the side, leaving the man in only his boxers. Bill licked his lips and practically drooled at the sight. 

"B-Bill," Dipper giggled when he saw the demon's face. Bill leaned up to kiss Dipper lovingly as his hands traveled down Dipper's body. The gentle touches and sweet kisses got Dipper excited and it didn't go unnoticed. Bill bit his lip and wiggled his eyebrows, causing Dipper to blush more. Bill moved down and twisted his fingers with Dipper's boxers to pull them down. The proud member stood in front of Bill, getting him excited. Bill leaned down to gently lick the tip, causing Dipper to immediately buck his hips. 

"Getting very excited, I see~" Bill chuckled. 

"S-Shut up," Dipper said. Dipper watched as Bill took his dick into his mouth and went slow and teasingly. He held Dipper's hips down in place and the human gripped the sheets. 

"B-Bill n-ngghh..." Dipper forced as he began panting. Bill began to deep-throat Dipper and the boy moaned his name loudly. When Dipper felt like he was close to the edge, Bill took it out. Dipper whined at the loss. 

"Shh, I promise you'll feel better," Bill purred as he began stripping himself completely. Dipper stared at Bill and the demon smirked. 

"Like the view?" he asked and Dipper looked away in embarrassment. Bill put two fingers in his mouth and covered them in saliva. The sight only got Dipper more excited as he spread his legs apart, calling out to Bill. Bill twirled a wet finger in front of Dipper's entrance before pushing in slowly. Dipper hissed and arched his back. Bill leaned down to kiss Dipper to distract him from the pain until it faded to pleasure. He stuck the second finger in and began thrusting them, scissoring and stretching him. Dipper moaned into the kiss, allowing Bill to swallow his moans. 

Once Bill felt like Dipper was stretched enough, he pulled his hand back and spat in it to rub on his erection. He placed Dipper's legs on his shoulders as he aligned himself with the boy's entrance. Dipper nodded and Bill pushed in slowly. Dipper arched his back as Bill entered all the way. They sat there for a moment until Dipper moved his hips to signal Bill to move. Bill tried going slow, but it was obvious that he wanted to go all out. Dipper reached up and pulled Bill's head close enough to whisper in his ear. 

"I see you struggling~ If you want to pleasure me, don't hold your love back~" Dipper moaned. Bill felt his pupils grow at the request-no the demand. Bill pulled almost all the way out before slamming forward into Dipper. Dipper moaned loudly and bucked his hips into Bill's. 

"A-AH! B-BILL! BILL!!!" Dipper called out as the demon thrusted. 

"HARDER! BILL, FUCKING DESTROY ME!" Dipper moaned loudly. Bill's thrusts got more aggressive as he let out his own noises. Bill pressed his forehead to Dipper's as the man wrapped his legs around the demon's waist. Bill reached down to grab Dipper's erection and stroked it to match his thrusts. Dipper felt himself coming close, but he wanted to see how far Bill could go first. Dipper tightened his legs around the demon's waist and flipped their bodies over to where he was top. 

"D-Dip--" Bill was cut off by Dipper slamming his hips down harshly. 

"So fucking big..." Dipper groaned as he rode the demon. Bill grabbed the boy's hips and thrusted up harshly to hit the spot that made Dipper see stars. He tossed his head back and Bill took the opportunity to tackle him into the bed. Dipper moaned as Bill repeatedly slammed into the star spot. Dipper found himself moaning Bill's name like it was the holiest thing ever as he spilled. Bill spilled moments after Dipper and they both stayed in the same spot to relax. After a few minutes, Bill sat up and pulled out of Dipper to lay back down. Bill pulled his brunette lover up to him and purred. 

"Thought you could get me first?" he chuckled. 

"Shut up," Dipper huffed as he snuggled up to his boyfriend's chest. 

"I love you sapling. Never forget that," Bill whispered before giving Dipper a sweet kiss. 

"I love you too Bill. I always will," Dipper said back as he buried his face into the warm chest. Bill snapped and the blankets floated onto the two and Dipper hummed in delight. 

Everything was the way he wanted it. Perfect.


	9. Deserve You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write to much sad stuff ;w;

Bill fucked up. 

He fucked up badly. And the worst part is, he didn't think it was that bad. 

It was a rather cold evening and Stan was counting money, Mabel was knitting, Wendy was chatting with an old friend, and Soos was repairing Ford's secret entrance to his lab, and during their peaceful time, the explosive argument between Dipper and his lover, Bill Cipher, sprouted. It nearly startled everyone from how loud it was. Normally the two fought over silly things, but this argument was expected. Over the past few months, Bill had been away and never got in contact with Dipper, leaving the poor brunette to worry like hell. Dipper only slept to try and contact Bill in his dreams but would wake in worry when there was none. Everyone tried making Dipper feel better, but it was useless. Mabel was angry at how bad Bill was worrying her brother and tried contacting him herself, only to get disappointed. 

Now, here he was, Bill came out of nowhere with a friend, Pyronica. Dipper would have tackled his lover, but hearing their laughter and conversation, Dipper pieced together that Bill was only away with his friends, knowing that Dipper didn't enjoy it because Pyronica was rather touchy with Bill. It made him insane with envy, but he would feel better when Bill shooed her or something. But now, Bill had disappeared for months to hang out with said demon and made no effort to contact his lover nor show any remorse, so it sent the cheating signals towards Dipper. It was already bad enough that their relationship had hit rock bottom and Dipper was hurting over the fact that he could possibly lose Bill. 

Arguing started. Bill thought Dipper was acting like a Stage 5 Clinger and Dipper quickly turned it around on Bill since the demon showed that he hated anyone getting too close to his lover all the time and being very clingy himself. Dipper was in tears as he screamed and Bill was only annoyed and angry. It was a brutal sight of verbal abuse to look at and Mabel quickly tried pulling her brother away before things got worse. Too late. 

The next thing everyone knew was Dipper punching Bill square in the face and screaming, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Bill took his demand seriously and struck him. Mabel screamed when she saw Dipper hit the floor. 

"THAT'S ENOUGH CIPHER!" Ford screamed as he came running in and knelt down next to Dipper, who was covering his face. 

"Hope you're fucking happy now!" Bill shouted before fading out of sight. The others came in and Ford placed his hands on Dipper's shoulders to turn him. Mabel gasped loudly when seeing that Dipper had a nasty scratch across his face, mainly near his eyes. 

"Dipper! Oh my god!!!" Mabel screamed. 

"Ok ok, everyone calm down! Let me take care of this!" Ford said as he lifted his nephew into his arms. Ford ordered Stan to give his friend, Nancy, a call, who was a retired nurse and lived in Gravity Falls. Once the call was made, Stan and Ford dashed to the old car and ordered everyone to stay put, despite Mabel wanting to come badly. It was worrying and painful to watch them leave and Mabel hoped her brother would be alright. 

"I knew something like this would happen. Their relationship was getting toxic," Wendy stated. 

"I know, but my brother loved that shape for some stupid reason," Mabel said as she wiped her cheek, "But I don't expect those feelings to show when he comes back. I'll kill Bill if he dares show his face here!"

~~~~~

It had been a couple of weeks to a month after the incident and Dipper was sporting the nasty scratch on his face. He had a hard time seeing half the time and needed assistance. Mabel was always there when Dipper needed that assistance in small things; she acted very motherly and protective when taking care of him. Wendy was furious at Bill and was always seen with an axe around the shack in case the demon returned. Dipper wasn't allowed in the woods without someone with him and even he couldn't argue. The thought of being alone in this condition scared him. Stan and Ford made sure Dipper took the medicine given to them and clean his face regularly. Practically, everyone was acting insanely motherly to Dipper. The brunette enjoyed the comfort and love from his family, but the memory of the argument would immediately bring a frown on his face. Bill hadn't shown his face the entire time and Dipper was beginning to think that the demon ran away with his demonic friends with absolutely no remorse.

Dipper was eating his breakfast while Mabel and Wendy chatted in the shop. Dipper was carefully munching on his bacon and listening to the conversation. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Stan. 

"You doing ok, kid?" he asked. 

"Y-Ya, just...eating," Dipper said. 

"Listen, I get that you're still healing from all of that," Stan said and at that moment, Ford walked in. 

"I'm still working on my plan to trap that demonic bastard up for good! I already didn't like your relationship with him, but now, all bets are off!" 

"Grunkle Ford, just stop. I'd rather not be reminded," Dipper grumbled before standing. Dipper carefully made his way upstairs to collapse in bed. 

"I feel bad for the kid. I don't blame him for punching that rat," Stan said. 

"Dipper cared about that thing, but Cipher never deserved him," Ford said. 

Mabel watched as her brother entered his room. She paid close attention to make sure he got into bed to rest. She walked over to him and brushed his hair. The sheets hugged Dipper's body as he relaxed to his sister's touch. 

"Don't worry. You'll find someone better. Much better than he ever was! He didn't deserve a great person like you," Mabel said. 

"I wish he would have just said sorry. Tell me that he never meant it, that he didn't go off with his friends, that he still loves me..." Dipper whimpered. 

"Dipper listen. He's a jackass. He was making the relationship toxic and you don't need that. You were hurting while he was having fun," Mabel said as she stroked her brother's hair. Dipper whimpered more when Wendy walked in. She awed at the sight of Dipper. 

"He misses him...doesn't he?" Wendy asked and Mabel nodded. Wendy cleared her throat and sat on the bed. 

"Look, me and Mabel are gonna take you out today. We'll take you to get your favorite smoothie, then we'll go to the fair!" Wendy said. Dipper sat up and wiped his face. 

"It's better than laying here with these thoughts," Dipper said. 

"That's the spirit Dip! Let's go get ready!" Mabel chirped. The three got ready and lead Dipper out to Wendy's truck. During the ride, they switched on Dipper's favorite song and all sang along. It was a little off-key, but they laughed it off. They got their smoothies and Dipper happily sipped on his as it's been a long time since he tasted the sweet drink. Wendy practically rushed the truck to the fair and Dipper was amazed at the sight he could determine. They got out and Mabel insisted they do whatever Dipper wanted. They played a few booth games before hitting the bigger ones. 

After awhile, they settled down for lunch. Dipper was a bit uneasy; he felt like he was being watched. He ate his food quietly while Mabel and Wendy chatted. Finally, he excused himself for a moment, refusing assistance. He started walking with his head down before bumping into someone, feeling liquid spill onto him. 

"O-Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Dipper apologized. 

"It's ok, just water," a male voice spoke, "Hey, what happened to your face?"

Dipper felt his cheeks burn and the other male must have noticed. 

"Oh uh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would upset you," he spoke. 

"No it's cool, it just brought back thoughts. Oh umm, I'm Dipper," Dipper said as he held out his hand. 

"Bailey," the male replied, taking Dipper's hand. 

"The scratch was just from an accident," Dipper lied. 

"Pretty nasty accident," Bailey said. 

"I-It's fine..." Dipper said before turning. 

"Uhh wait!" Bailey called out and Dipper turned to look at him. 

"To make up for what I said, why don't I take you around?" Bailey asked. 

"Well, I need to let my sister and friend know or they'll hunt you down," Dipper giggled. 

"Protective I see?" Bailey questioned. 

"Ever since I got this scratch, I've had a few vision problems and they're just scared I'll get hurt," Dipper giggled as he walked Bailey over to the girls. Once he introduced him, Mabel nearly squealed. Dipper could have died of embarrassment, but Bailey laughed it off. Wendy assured that they will still be around and call Dipper when it's time to leave and with that, Dipper hurried off with his new friend. 

Coming home, Dipper was carrying a lot of stuffed prizes. He was giggly as he walked in, catching the attention of Ford and Stan. 

"Well someone sure seems happy," Stan said. 

"Dipper met a new guy and he won Dipper all these prizes," Mabel chirped. 

"That's great! Are you seeing him again anytime soon?" Ford questioned. 

"Ya actually. He's taking me to Greasy's tomorrow for breakfast," Dipper giggled. 

"Well, we hope you have fun," Wendy said before Dipper headed upstairs. He headed into his room and dumped the plushies onto his bed. He smiled brightly as he remembered the fun moments today with Bailey. He collapsed into bed and snuggled into the sheets and plushies. He hummed in delight as he shut his eyes for a peaceful sleep. The demon wasn't on his mind once. 

~~~

"M-Mabel, I look fine!" Dipper said. 

"Nonsense! You will look beautiful for this date!" Mabel said. 

"It's not even a date Mabel!" Dipper said in embarrassment. 

"Well it's been a month since you were this happy and it will not be ruined!" Mabel said as she put the finishing touches on. Dipper was dressed in a casual t-shirt and flannel along with jeans, hat, and sneakers. 

"Ya look great!!" Mabel squealed before hearing a bell and Bailey calling out for Dipper.

"Go get em' tiger!" Mabel giggled before pushing Dipper out. Dipper was presented to Bailey and his face flushed at how gorgeous he was. 

"Ready to go?" Bailey asked and Dipper nodded. The two headed out towards the place and Dipper continued feeling like he was being watched. 

At the place, Lazy Susan handed them menus and Dipper tried figuring out what to talk about. 

"So, where are you from?" Dipper asked. 

"I just moved here a month ago from Alabama," Bailey said. 

"That's pretty neat, why did you move?" Dipper asked. 

"Just needed to get away for awhile," Bailey said. Lazy Susan brought over their food. 

"This looks like a bit, I can help pay," Dipper said. 

"Nonsense, I was being a bit of a jerk yesterday and I wanna make it up to you," Bailey said as he began munching on his food. Dipper bit his lip and looked to the side a bit. Was all of this really because he questioned about his scratch? Did he just not find Dipper fun to be around? Dipper shook the thought out of his head. No. He wasn't about to let dark thoughts consume him. 

The two continued chatting about their lives. Dipper didn't once mention Bill since it would only get him started. He instead made up a story about getting into a fight with a cat. It was rather silly, but Bailey bought it. After they ate and Bailey paid, despite Dipper's protests, the two went exploring. They didn't have a lot of luck finding anything interesting, but they laughed at their conversations. Bailey assisted Dipper when they came upon rough ends like rocks and streams and Dipper felt more flustered.

"Uhhmm..." Dipper started. 

"Something wrong?" Bailey asked. 

"D-Do you mind if I maybe...hold onto your arm for better help?" Dipper asked and Bailey chuckled before agreeing. Dipper reached out to grab onto the older's arm and blushed more at how strong the arm felt. Reminded him much of... 

"Dipper?"

"Huh?!"

"You look out of it. Should I take you home?" Bailey asked. 

"Oh umm...I was just having bad thoughts. I think I just need some rest," Dipper said. 

"Well, I'll take you home and call later," Bailey said as he turned them around and they headed back. 

Coming home, Dipper waved Bailey bye before heading upstairs. Dipper collapsed in bed and hummed. He was about to fall asleep when Mabel called out to him. 

"Dipper! You have a gift!"

He yawned and got up to head downstairs. Downstairs, Mabel presented him with a huge bouquet of roses. Dipper blushed a little as he took them. He read the card with them.

_"For my one and only love. I love you dearly. -B"_

"Ooooh they must be from Bailey!" Mabel snickered. 

"I don't think so Mabes...Bailey hasn't shown an interest in me like that..." Dipper said. 

"Dipper, forget it already. Just pretend!" Mabel said. Dipper turned to head back upstairs and set the roses on his nightstand. He then laid back down. 

"They could be from Bailey..."

~~~

Dipper never brought the roses up into the topic when he hung out with Bailey. If he ended up being wrong about them, things would be incredibly weird between them and Dipper didn't want to lose his new friend. The two kept seeing each other for a few weeks and during that time, Dipper was presented with more gifts at the shack. Dipper's favorite chocolates, a teddy bear with Dipper's named stitched in, more roses, etc. Dipper didn't think about it when it came to who sent them to him. He didn't want to have doubts and those terrible thoughts. His dreams became more and more about Bailey and a nice life they could have together. He always smiled at the thoughts and dreams and felt like it could become reality. 

Dipper dialed up Bailey's number and waited for an answer. 

_"Hello?"_

"Bailey, hey," Dipper said with a small blush. 

_"Oh hey! What's up?"_

"I was wondering if we could possibly go exploring today. It's been awhile and I got a new weapon!" Dipper said. 

_"Sounds great! Meet me at the bus stop! I'm waiting for someone and when she shows up, we can head on out!"_

"Sounds great!" Dipper said and hung up. He began getting dressed and Mabel walked in on him. 

"Ooo, heading out with Bailey?" she asked. 

"Ya! Mabel...I-I think I'm gonna ask him for a date today when I get the chance..." Dipper said with a hard blush and Mabel squealed. 

"You totally should! He's so nice!!" Mabel said. Dipper finished putting his flannel on and turned to Mabel. 

"Wish me luck," Dipper said before hurrying downstairs to ask Wendy to drive him. She happily agreed and the two got into her truck to drive him. Wendy parked in a lot near the bus stop and Dipper got out to go meet up with Bailey. When the boy came into sight, Dipper's heart began pounding. 

"Bailey!"

"Hey dude!" Bailey said. Dipper stood next to him and thought of what to say. 

"So...who are we--"

"THERE SHE IS!" Bailey shouted in excitement. The bus pulled up to the stop and a young, pretty brunette lady got off with bags. 

"BAILEY!" she said happily. Bailey went over to scoop the girl up and bring her into a kiss. 

Wait what... 

Dipper felt his happy attitude and smile drop. Bailey had a... 

"Dipper! This is my girlfriend, Becca. Becca, this is my new friend Dipper," Bailey said. 

"Dipper? Kinda an odd name. But it's nice to meet you," the girl said before gasping a little. 

"Whoa, that thing is nasty. That cat must have hated him," she said. 

"So, ready to go exploring?" Bailey asked. 

"Umm I forgot...I have an appointment with my doctor today... Need to have this...nasty thing looked over more..." Dipper said. 

"Oh, ok!" Bailey said and turned to Becca, "Means more time for us~"

The two lovers began kissing again and Dipper turned to run off.

_"Of course! Of course, he already has someone! Someone as great as him would have already had someone... Damnit Dipper, you just set yourself up for this! You would never have been happy, life just hates you!"_

Dipper made his way inside the shack, past the girls, and up to his room. He took all the prizes Bailey got him and shoved them across the room before collapsing in bed to sob. 

"I'll never be happy. I ruined everything," Dipper sobbed. 

"Dipper!" Mabel called out from behind the door. 

"Just leave me alone!" Dipper hissed. Dipper pulled the sheets over him and continued crying. He didn't notice the atmosphere changing. Dipper continued laying there and flinched when he felt something warm wrap around him. He opened his eyes slightly and gasped when he saw the familiar face. Strong arms wrapped around him as the familiar warm lips kissed his face. 

"B-Bi--"

"Shhh, don't speak. You've done enough, my sweet sapling," the demon whispered. 

"W-Why are you here?" Dipper asked. Dipper wanted to push the demon away. He wanted to scream at him, but with the heartbreak, he couldn't bring himself. He was desperate for the warmth. 

"That moment...that argument...what I did to you never left me. It hurt. It hurt badly. I regret what I did to you," Bill said as he kissed the scratch. 

"Why didn't you do anything before?" Dipper asked. 

"I thought you never wanted to see me again. I watched you with that boy and how happy you looked, I didn't want to ruin it," Bill said. Dipper clung to Bill's shirt and continued sobbing. Bill ran his fingers through Dipper's hair and kissed the scratch. 

"It kinda hurt to see you think those gifts were sent by that rat. I was honestly jealous of him. I wanted to kill him, but I didn't. I didn't want to hurt you," Bill said. 

"I'm so stupid...I thought I could be happy and move on, but I only set myself up for that. I'm hopeless, I'm fucking stupid..." Dipper whimpered. 

"Stop it," Bill whispered. 

"But I--"

"Shhh. Stop putting yourself down like that. If anything, I'm stupid. I hurt you so bad. I worried you, I got mad at you for no reason, and I hurt you. I was told that you were hurting for so long, but I was too stubborn to listen. I left you for months with no explanation and I just made you feel worse. I should have came back before. I should have made it better earlier, but I didn't... Because I was afraid..."

Dipper stared at Bill. Bill Cipher. AFRAID?

"W-What were you afraid of?" Dipper asked. 

"Afraid that you meant it when you said you never wanted to see me again and that you hated me. Honestly, I deserved it. I don't deserve someone as sweet, brilliant, strong, perfect like you," Bill whispered. Dipper reached up to place his hands on Bill's cheeks. With no hesitation, Dipper brought Bill in a sweet kiss. Both instantly melted into the kiss. Dipper felt Bill wrap his arms tighter around him and Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's neck. Bill pushed Dipper into the bed and crawled on top of him. Dipper moaned a little and Bill parted from the kiss. They pressed foreheads and looked at one another. 

"I'll make it all better, sapling. I'll wipe that terrible argument away and make it all better," Bill said. 

"There's only one way I'll believe you," Dipper said and gave Bill a look. Bill thought for a moment and smiled. He leaned down to place a sweet kiss on Dipper's lips. 

"I am so sorry for what I did sapling. I am so very sorry that I hurt you and I promise to never do it again," Bill whispered. Dipper smiled slightly and pulled Bill down to snuggle up against him.

"I really don't deserve you, but I couldn't be more happy to have you," Bill said as he kissed Dipper's hand. Dipper snuggled closer to Bill. He was desperate for this warmth and love. He clung to Bill as if the demon were to die that night. 

"I missed you so much. I don't think I honestly could have moved on. You are the only one that can put up with me," Dipper said. 

"You have no idea how much I've missed you. The entire time, I've just wanted to hug you, kiss you, tell you how much you've meant to me, tell you how much I love you, hold you and never let you go, and just shower you with affection. You've stressed, you've worried, you've been hurting...I'm a shit partner," Bill said. Dipper grabbed Bill's face and began placing many soft kisses on the flesh. Bill returned the soft kisses and the two laid there, giving sweet kisses, and whispering sweet words to one another. Bill and Dipper cuddled one another until falling fast asleep in one another's hold. Dipper hummed in delight as he listened to Bill's breathing. He wouldn't have been as happy with Bailey as he is with Bill. Bill meant the world to him, no matter how nasty arguments got. 

This was gonna be one hell of a breakfast conversation in the morning.


	10. Sweetness and Pianos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title stinks badly, but I couldn't come up with anything better ;w;

Within the town of Gravity Falls, Pacifica Northwest is known for throwing huge parties ever so often. She is the richest among the land, but mixed with kindness shoved out of her by her fiancee, Mabel Pines. The two have lived together for years and it was Mabel's convincing and love that made Pacifica throw so many parties to help her make more genuine friends and also for a personal reason. Mabel had made it a goal to get her brother at least one date. Her brother, Mason Pines, or best known as Dipper, was a quiet and lonely one living in the old shack in the forest. He didn't have many friends since he focused alot on his studies and researches. Mabel forced Dipper to always come to these parties to try and make friends and maybe get a date, but a majority of the time, it failed. She never gave up though. 

~~~~~~~

"DIPPER, HURRY UP!!"

Dipper huffed as he worked on his tie. He was neatly dressed in the navy blue tux Mabel bought him and his hair was nice and fixed. 

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Dipper huffed. "I don't see why I have to come all the time! I just end up drinking too many or falling asleep in the attic!" 

"Dipper, you know that I want you to make friends! You don't even try! Maybe you need to actually try!" Mabel said. 

"Mabel, I just don't think I can. I don't want any friends. I'm fine with how things are now," Dipper said. 

"Don't say that! Don't you think it would be great to have someone to talk to that isn't me? I'm about to be married and me and Pacifica have been thinking about kids as well. I have a lot ahead of me and I won't be able to be with you," Mabel spoke as she frowned. Dipper sighed as he looked in the mirror. She was right, she wasn't going to be around for him forever. She already has her life ahead of her. She's got a gorgeous fiancee, a huge house, tons of friends, a job, and is even going to have kids. She's going to have too much on her plate to handle him all the time. 

He had to admit, it was rather lonesome without anyone to talk to. He's tried to make friends, but most of the time, they had no interest in him. They didn't share any interests or even wanna take part in a conversation with him. Most of the time, Mabel tried setting him up with ladies, but Dipper stunk at talking to them. He honestly preferred trying to talk to the few guys she set him up with. But in the end, Dipper found himself back in the lonely shack. 

Dipper finished with his tie and exited the room where his sister waited. 

"You look great! Come on, the car is waiting outside!" Mabel spoke quickly as she grabbed her brother's hand. The car ride felt like forever. Dipper just sat there and listened to his sister babble about the plans. It was mostly the same thing. She named off some people she wanted to set him up with, but Dipper had no interest. It was starting to get harder and harder since Dipper's practically gone through a majority of the town. 

Once they arrived, Dipper immediately went to get a drink. He sat down in his usual spot and got his favorite. The people around him were having a great time. They laughed, they danced, they played a few activities, they seemed happy while Dipper sat to drown himself in alcohol. He looked around at the people having fun and then heard the loud bell. Everyone turned to see Pacifica standing. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is an honor to officially start the night off with a dance," she spoke as she reached her hand out of Mabel to take. They two began their usual dance while everyone watched. Dipper didn't get how they could pull off the same dance and still have the attention of the crowd. Dipper remained focused on his drink as their dance finished off and the crowd cheered before returning to their doings. Dipper sighed and rubbed his head before he felt another's presence. 

"You're a real downer, you know?"

Dipper turned around to see the blonde herself. 

"Mabel is right. You need to put some effort into this. After I and Mabel wed, these parties ain't gonna be as often. She's really trying," Pacifica spoke. 

"I know she's trying, but I have no confidence. I'm best off with my studies and novels," Dipper spoke. Pacifica huffed and crossed her arms. 

"You have a great sister, I figured you'd be more grateful for what she does for you," she spoke before walking off. Dipper grumbled and shoved the glass aside before getting up. He didn't want to focus on anything tonight. He started heading upstairs and it was a lot quieter. Dipper enjoyed the quiet despite the distant noise of the music and chatter. He walked further in and found another staircase. He decided to sit on them and think. His focused shifted to his work and the novels he wrote. He enjoyed the novels greatly but had lost inspiration for his newest. He was tired of working on mysteries and wanted to focus on something else. Dipper's thoughts were interrupted by a noise. He's never heard it before and it seemed to drown out his thoughts and the music from downstairs. He got up and went up the small staircase to a small hallway. The noise was louder and Dipper could make out that it was music. It was the best he's ever heard. He followed it to a door at the end of the hallway. He pressed his ear to the door and listened to the music. He felt like he could melt at the sound. He was even more curious and slowly reached for the knob. He turned it quietly and opened the door enough to peek his head through. He widened his eyes slightly at the sight. The room was nearly empty except for a few pieces of furniture and a huge, beautiful piano that took up the center. There at the piano was a blonde man dressed in a fancy golden suit. Dipper was amazed. He had never heard piano music before, but the music was glorious. He must have accidentally bumped something because the man had instantly turned around to stare at him. 

"O-Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bother you, I just...liked your music," Dipper spoke awkwardly. 

"Hmph, that's a first," the man spoke. His voice was angelic; Dipper could melt. 

"I beg your pardon?"

"In this damn place, no one cares about your personal interests. They would rather be attached to those stupid shenanigans and trends," the man spat. 

"I know how that feels," Dipper spoke as he rubbed his neck. "I guess it's rough for you to find someone that can put up with your interests and actually be interested."

"Rough town it is," the man spoke. 

"Oh, umm I'm Dipper by the way. What's your name?"

"Bill," the man spoke bluntly. Dipper bit his lip before approaching the piano. Bill glared at him. "What?"

"Would it be too much to ask to stay to listen to you play?" Dipper asked. Bill looked at him as if he was joking. "I'm being serious, your music is the best I've ever heard."

Dipper could have swore he saw the man blush a bit before he gestured him to sit in the chair near the wall. Dipper did so and proceeded to listen. He watched as Bill played and observed the man's features. His skin was smooth and had no blemish in sight. His hair was a beautiful gold color with strands of black mixed in and lastly his eyes....well right eye, was a beautiful sapphire color. His other eye was covered by a clean, black eye patch. Dipper wondered what had happened, but didn't want to ruin the moment. Bill finally finished the piece and Dipper clapped slightly. 

"It's really good. Did you write it yourself?" he asked. 

"I did. I call it _Weirdmageddon._ It was the first piece I've ever written," Bill spoke. 

"That's amazing. Do you come to these parties often?" Dipper asked. 

"As often as you do. I care nothing for the average drunken dances and such. I mainly come to express myself," Bill spoke. "Though I don't see why you constantly come. You mostly throw yourself into the neighboring room."

"My sister is the owner's fiancee. She forces me here to try and find friends and such because I'm painfully boring," Dipper chuckled a little. 

"Don't feel lonely boy, being painfully boring can have its advantages," Bill said. 

"Pssh, I'm sure you'd know," Dipper chuckled. 

"Five minutes into the meeting and you're already rude. Shame on you Pine Tree," Bill snickered. Dipper rolled his eyes and didn't bother questioning the nickname. 

"Never said that was a problem with me, dorito boy," Dipper said. The nickname came out of the triangle pin on Bill's suit. It was a quick thought. Bill liked it though. He giggled and stood up. 

"So, do you have a piano at your place or do you always come here?" Dipper asked. 

"I usually wait for the opportunity to come here. I can't afford one," Bill spoke. 

"I see. Well, I can talk to the owner to see if she can let you come over more to practice," Dipper suggested. 

"There's no need. I've been saving up to afford one, but it's difficult," Bill spoke. "I have a rather shit job."

"You at least have a job while I'm a lonely, old crook in the woods," Dipper joked. Bill giggles again before fixing his bow tie. 

"Would it be weird to ask for you to join me in getting a drink? It's nice to have someone be interested in my music for once," Bill spoke. Dipper smiles and nods. The two head out of the room and make their way into the main room. They instantly booked it to the table piled with food. Bill grabs him a glass and a piece of fudge while Dipper takes a glass. 

"Is that all you're gonna eat?" Dipper questioned with a giggle. 

"Better than what you have," Bill snickered. They both sat at an empty table and took sips. 

"So, when did you get into piano music?" Dipper asked. 

"Around my late teen years. My damn mother pressured me into having some sort of talent because I was shadowed by my younger brother, Will," Bill explained and Dipper looked at him. "He always found a way to impress our mother, but I wasn't into doing anything. She verbally abused me into getting a talent, so I did."

"You just...gave in?"

"It wasn't like I had a choice. She was practically ruining my life. I couldn't have friends, not even a social life in general. She locked me away while she made money off of Will," Bill continued. "I finally sat down to play with random things and found the piano to be my favorite. After practice, I was really into it. I felt like it was the only thing that actually made me as a person, which is why I take offense to anyone that hates my music. My music...really means a lot to me," Bill spoke. 

"Bill...I get if your music is a big part of you, but I'm sure there's more to you than just that. I mean, you have a great sense of humor," Dipper said. 

"That's sweet of you kid, but I truly don't see anything else in me," Bill spoke as he took the final bite of his fudge. "So what about you?"

"I don't really have anything interesting about me. I just do a lot of work with the weird things in this town," Dipper said. Bill giggled a little and rested his head on his hands. "I've been working on novels recently, but I've lost a lot of inspiration."

"Oh, you must be the author of _His Wandering Eye!_ " Bill said rather excitedly. 

"Y-You read that?" Dipper asked as a blush hinted on his face. That was his first novel. The first one that he was terrified to publish. 

"Loved it! Mr. Pines, you have no idea how much of a fan I am of your novels. I am always the first at the library when I hear you have a new one out!" Bill chirped with a huge grin. Dipper felt his face completely burn. This felt like the best day of his life to know that someone loved his work. 

"Y-You have no idea how much that means to me! I thought no one read them!" Dipper said. 

"Well I have. It saddens me to hear that you've lost inspiration. I've actually based a few of my own pieces by your novels," Bill spoke. Dipper slammed his head on the table. "O-Oh?"

"I-I'm sorry! It's just...you have no idea how happy I am to hear this!" Dipper said as he rubbed his forehead. "I was always scared to publish my novels because I felt like they weren't good enough!"

"Not at all! I have all of your novels on my shelf in my room and I read one until I fall asleep!" Bill said. 

"Where have you been all my life!?" Dipper joked. "You have to share more of your music with me!"

"Then why are we sitting here?" Bill asked before getting up to drag Dipper upstairs. 

The two spent the rest of the night in the piano room. Dipper sat next to Bill as the blonde played each piece. Ever so often, Bill and Dipper found themselves humming along. It was around two in the morning when they finished. Dipper's phone had exploded with texts from Mabel, but he ended up turning it off. 

"That was beautiful..." Dipper spoke. 

"It was an honor to play for you Mr. Pines," Bill said sweetly. 

"It was an honor to experience your talent," Dipper responded. Dipper had gotten tired and, without knowing, was resting his head on Bill's shoulder. Bill blushed when he noticed. 

"I'd really like to get to know you more. I-I never had any friends or anyone interested in what I do," Bill said. 

"I feel you. I'd love to get together again sometime," Dipper spoke as he nuzzled into Bill. Dipper quickly realized what he was doing and stood up. "O-Oh, I'm sorry! I guess I'm getting tired!" 

"It's fine, it's fine. I'll walk you to your car...you know...to make sure you get there safe," Bill blushed. 

"Sounds good to me," Dipper yawned and the two headed out. The lot was nearly empty when the two made their way out. They found Dipper's car and the brunette turned to the blonde. "I actually had a really great time tonight. I was worried it was just gonna be like any other."

"Well it was an honor to bring you entertainment," Bill chuckled and gave a dramatic bow. Dipper giggled. 

"Oh, how's about we exchange numbers? You know...to plan our next get-together," Dipper blushed and Bill chuckled then agreed. Once doing so, Dipper was about to get in his car until Bill stopped him. Bill had turned him around to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. Dipper was taken back and didn't have time to question because Bill had fled. Dipper's cheeks burned as he placed his hand on the spot Bill had kissed. He couldn't help but giggle as he got into his car. 

At home, Dipper opened his phone to the pages and pages of texts from Mabel. He calmly began reading and replying. 

M: WHERE DID YOU GO?!  
D: I didn't leave the entire night! I was actually with someone  
M: REALLY!?  
D: Ya, his name's Bill. We were upstairs. He was playing the piano  
M: Piano? Oh, I believe Pacifica has told me about him before! He never likes being around the people and just sits upstairs playing that old thing  
D: But you won't believe what he can do! His music is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard and the best part, a few of them are inspired by my novels!!!!  
M: He reads those? Wow!!  
D: Mabel, it was seriously the best night ever. We plan to get together again. I will have to record him playing and let you listen  
M: OOO! You finally found someone!! Dip Dop, this is the most important day ever...well besides other days  
D: Whatever you say. I'm heading to bed, night  
M: Night Bro Bro

Dipper fell back onto his bed with a smile. He's never felt so happy before in his life. 

~~~~~

It had been a few days since the party and Dipper and Bill were constantly texting. Bill was honestly a really charming and funny guy to Dipper. He would talk about his music here and there, but he mostly let out a lot of his other interests. The two even played 20 questions together, allowing them to get to know each other more. Dipper had finally worked up the courage to make a move. 

D: How's about I take you out for coffee?  
B: Already going in for the kill, eh Pine Tree?  
D: I mean...if you want hehe  
B: Well, of course, I want to! 

Dipper and Bill decided to meet at a cafe. Dipper was waiting outside for Bill with two coffees in hand. He finally saw the blonde jogging up to him. 

"It's great to see you again!" he said with excitement. Dude sure does have a lot of energy. Dipper handed Bill his coffee and the blonde took a sip. "You already know me so well."

The two laughed and began walking. They started talking, having a laugh here and there before Bill stopped. Dipper halted and turned to look at the blonde. 

"Bill?" he asked as he looked at what Bill was looking at. It was a gorgeous, polished, black piano in the window of a store. 

"That's the piano I'm trying to get," Bill said quietly. Dipper looked at the price. Damn. He then turned to Bill. 

"How much do you have?"

"Only a few dollars...it's rare when I get paid at work," Bill spoke. 

"Then why do you work there?" Dipper asked. 

"No one else was hiring," Bill spoke as he took another sip. 

"Hey, you'll get it. It may take time, but in the end, having that piano in your house will be the accomplishment," Dipper said. 

"You're right," Bill spoke and smiled. However, the moment was ruined when someone bumped into Bill, causing his coffee to spill on him. 

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Dipper hissed. 

"Not my fault the brat got in my way," the man spat and his friends laughed. 

"Forget about it Dipper," Bill said. His tone had dropped dramatically. Bill had started walking off when the same man shouted, "DO EVERYONE A FAVOR AND DROP DEAD!"

Dipper was offended. He turned around and slapped the man straight across the face, causing him to fall. Seems like he wasn't as tough as he played. 

"HOW'S ABOUT YOU DO EVERYONE A FAVOR AND SHOOT YOUR FUCKING FACE OFF!" Dipper shouted. The guy's friends had helped him up and his cheek was swollen. 

"Guess the fuckin' crook is on the psycho's side," he let out a snicker before Dipper turned away. Dipper ran to catch up with Bill. Once he did, he reached out to grab Bill's arm. 

"H-Hey, don't listen to them!" Dipper said. 

"I never said I was!" Bill assured, but his tone spoke otherwise. He was clearly upset about it but didn't want Dipper to know. 

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Dipper said as he lead Bill to a nearby store that was nearly empty. He lead Bill to the bathroom and it was luckily empty, but he locked the door to be sure. He then took Bill's jacket off and began cleaning the stains. 

"You didn't have to do that," Bill spoke.

"I wasn't going to let them treat you like that. You didn't deserve it," Dipper said. "I know it got to you."

"I try not to, but with how everything's been..." Bill dragged. Dipper reached out to touch Bill's arm. 

"Hey, I know how you feel. But understand that it won't matter what they say, I'll be here for you," Dipper spoke. Bill couldn't help but to smile. He began working off his coffee stained shirt and noticed Dipper's face shift to a deep red. 

"Like what you see?" Bill joked and Dipper smirked. Dipper handed Bill a few wet paper towels to clean his stomach and chest. Once he did so, Dipper worked his own coat off to hand to Bill. Bill put it on and wrapped his arms around himself. Bill inhaled Dipper's nature scent in the jacket. 

"I'm sorry they did that to you and ruined your clothes," Dipper said. 

"It's fine," Bill said bluntly, but he still seemed bothered. 

"Hey, how's about I make it up to you. Maybe take you out for dinner," Dipper said. 

"You're awfully sweet Mr. Pines. I can't make you do all of this for someone like me," Bill spoke. 

"You're the first person that I got along with and that I like. I wouldn't want that to crumble. It means so much to me and I would feel absolutely awful to see you get mistreated," Dipper said. Bill blushed deeply and giggled. He then reached out to pull Dipper into a hug. Dipper was caught off guard and felt himself blush as well. 

"It means so much that you'd be willing to do these things for me. I just hope to return the favor," Bill whispered. 

"Don't worry about it," Dipper purred as he returned the hug. 

~~~~~ 

Dipper yawned as he reached over to turn his clock off. It was pouring down rain. Dipper didn't plan to get out unless his friend changed that. Speaking of which, Dipper reached over for his phone. He texted his usual "Good Morning" and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. After he ate, he looked at his phone again, only to see no reply. Odd, Bill usually replied by now. He didn't let it get to him, Bill could have still been sleeping or busy. Dipper decided to work on his new novel. He had decided to write about Bill and his passion for music. He was mostly working on the draft and getting the ideas down. He wanted it to be a surprise and tried getting information without the man getting suspicious. 

Half of the day had flown by and Dipper was getting worried. Bill had said nothing to him. Dipper had decided to go see if he was ok. He had tried texting him more, but still no reply. Dipper had dashed outside into his car and drove off. Dipper had only been to Bill's house once during these few months but had the directions memorized well. He finally pulled up to the small house; it looked as damaged as ever. Dipper got out and was getting soaked. He dashed onto the porch and began knocking on the door. 

"BILL! Are you here?! What's the matter?! Why aren't you answering me?!"

No reply. 

"B-Bill! Did I do something wrong? Please answer me!"

Dipper waited for a bit and checked his phone again. Finally, the door began to open. It took all of Dipper's strength to hold him back. Once the door opened enough, Dipper stared at a torn down Bill. His hair was messy, his eye looked dead, he looked to of been crying badly, and he looked to of just gotten out of bed. 

"B-Bill?" Dipper asked and reached out to him. Once inside, Bill had latched himself onto Dipper and proceeded to sob. 

Dipper held the man close and rubbed his back. 

"Shhh...I'm here, I'm here," Dipper whispered. Dipper had sat them both on the couch as Bill sniffled. "What's the matter?"

"I-I-I...I lost the piano...."

"What?!"

"I was fired from m-my job! T-Then I s-saw that th-the piano wasn't even there anymore! T-Those b-bastards some-fucking-how bought it and destroyed it!!!" Bill sobbed. His grip was getting tighter as he buried his face into Dipper's chest. 

"W-WHAT?! Bill...I'm so sorry! I knew how much that piano meant to you," Dipper said. 

"Dipper, I have nothing to live for now! I have nothing...." Bill cried. Dipper sighed and shushed Bill. 

"Don't say that. I know that piano meant a lot to you, but Bill...look at me," Dipper spoke. Bill hesitated but lifted his head to look at Dipper. "There's so much more to you than just the piano. You have to understand that I don't just see you as just a musician. I see you as a funny, sweet, and magnificent person. Bill, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't want to see you get torn down like that." 

Bill sniffled as Dipper lifted him into his lap. Dipper placed a sweet kiss on Bill's cheek and trailed kisses to his neck. Bill wrapped his arms tightly around Dipper. He buried his face into Dipper's shoulder and cried a little. Dipper placed a few kisses on Bill's neck as the blonde snuggled closer. 

"In the end, your happiness matters more than anything. I'll make sure you are happy in the end," Dipper whispered. Bill seemed to have calmed a lot more and rested in Dipper's hold. After a few minutes, Dipper could hear Bill softly snoring. He felt extremely bad for the blonde. Bill had worked his life for that piano and he was already living in a poor condition. Bill was alone out in these woods with no electricity, no food, barely any warmth, it was terrible. Bill never worked for a better house or the things he needed, he only focused on getting that piano. Dipper pulled his phone out and immediately began texting Mabel. 

D: Mabel, after awhile, I'm going to be over. I need to talk to you and Paz  
M: Is everything ok?!  
D: I'll explain after awhile, right now, I'm taking care of Bill  
M: Oh my god, is he ok!?  
D: Not really, but I'm going to be here with him for awhile. I'll be over say around 5  
M: Alright, we'll be here 

Dipper put his phone away as he held Bill close. Bill whimpered and gripped Dipper's shirt. Dipper laid Bill aside so he could take off his soaked jacket and be left in his barely dried t-shirt. Bill whimpered more, but Dipper pulled him back into a tight hug. Bill buried himself into Dipper's chest for that warmth he craved. 

"I'll fix everything. I'll make sure you're happy in the end," Dipper whispered before placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead. 

~~~~~~~

Dipper had Bill come live in his house since it had the things he actually needed. Dipper had actually been thinking of asking Bill to move in with him full time. Having the man around was an extreme comfort. Even though he was sad, Dipper made the best of it. Bill showed to really struggle with taking care of himself. Dipper felt worse and worse for the blonde every day. For the first few nights, Bill would sneak out of the living room and into Dipper's bed to the point where he started sleeping with Dipper normally. Bill was desperate for Dipper's comfort. He always wanted to wake up to someone at his side to let him know he wasn't alone. Dipper didn't mind this at all. Bill tried his best to return the favor by doing small chores, but Dipper insisted it was all ok. He had no problem taking care of the man. Bill never took advantage of Dipper's sweetness and still tried his best to return the favor to him. He looked to be getting better emotionally and tried not to focus on the disaster that occurred. Bill had never felt so grateful for someone so sweet to him. 

Bill was sleeping soundly in Dipper's bed as Dipper made food. It was nearly sunset and Bill had slept most of the day. Dipper had just finished preparing pancakes when he felt weight against him. Dipper turned his head to see Bill clinging him. Bill nuzzled his head into Dipper's shoulder and placed his cold hands against his warm skin. 

"Sleep well?"

"Mmmhmm," Bill grumbled. "I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here."

"Bill, it's alright. I care for you and won't stand to let you live in that hellish place," Dipper said. 

"Thank you Mason..."

"Oh umm hey...there's gonna be a party tonight," Dipper said. 

"Mason, I-I'd rather not be reminded of my failure," Bill said as his expression dropped. 

"Bill, I really think we should go. We are going to have fun. We will dance, eat, and you can play me some of your pieces," Dipper said. "Please..."

"Ok...it could be something to make up for all the sweet things you've done for me," Bill whispered and Dipper hugged him tightly. 

"I promise it'll be worth it."

The two sat down to eat then began getting ready. They had decided to wear what they wore last time. Bill still looked to be upset, but Dipper knew that wouldn't last long. As Dipper fixed Bill's bow tie, he leaned up to give Bill a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

"Ready?" he asked and Bill nodded. Dipper reached out to take Bill's hand. Bill squeezed Dipper's hand as if the boy were to leave without him. They went out to Dipper's car and got in. Bill had leaned over to rest his head against Dipper as the brunette drove. They listened to gentle music on the radio the entire ride. Once arriving, Bill immediately felt sick. He saw the cars of the people that destroyed his dreams. He instantly was starting to have second thoughts. 

"Come on," Dipper said as he grabbed Bill's hand. 

"M-Mason...please, I'm not sure anymore. I-I just wanna go home," Bill said. 

"Bill, I'm right here with you," Dipper said. 

"Please, can we just go home and cuddle together while watching Netflix? It seems better than getting reminded of my destroyed dreams," Bill said with a worried tone. 

"Ok, let's go in just to get you some sweets and if you wanna go home after, I'll drive us straight home and we'll do whatever you want," Dipper said. Bill hesitated a minute before finally agreeing.

"I-I hope this doesn't ruin your night," Bill spoke softly. 

"Don't worry about it," Dipper smiled. Bill felt a tiny bit better. The two approached the door and walked straight in only to hear "SURPRISE!!"

Bill gasped as he saw the entire place surrounding the main room and in the center was a beautifully clean, polished, black piano. Bill felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. 

"Surprise!" Dipper said as he did the jazz hands. 

"M-Mason?!" Bill questioned. 

"Dipper told us what happened to you and how much this thing meant to you. So, we planned a party all about you!" Mabel chirped. 

"Dipper helped pay for the piano," Pacifica said. "It's all yours!" 

Bill turned to Dipper as the brunette held a huge grin. 

"Y-You did all of this...for me?"

"Well of course! Now, are you gonna stand there with your mouth hangin' open or are you gonna get over there and play for these people!?" Dipper said eagerly. Bill quickly pulled himself together and dashed towards the glorious instrument. Everyone went silent as Bill got himself together. Bill slowly but surely began playing while everyone listened. Dipper stood a few inches away as he gazed upon Bill's beautiful smile. Bill looked genuinely happy. A small tear had slipped down his cheek, but he never raised his hand to wipe it. Everyone looked shocked and amazed at Bill's songs. Mabel had walked over to Dipper along with Pacifica. 

"I can't thank you two enough. He looks so happy," Dipper said. 

"It's no problem. It was just a small amount," Pacifica said. 

"Of course to you," Dipper snickered. 

"Sooooooo, do you liiike him?" Mabel teased. 

"Mabel! Just listen to him play and don't be rude!" Dipper huffed. They all stood around as Bill finished off his last piece. The mansion roared with hands clapping and cheers. Dipper smiled as Bill got up and nervously bowed before running up to him. Bill tackled Dipper into a hug and broke down. Tears began making their way down his face. 

"I LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH!" Bill shouted as he buried his face in Dipper's neck. 

"I knew how much this meant to you! It was all worth it to see you smile!" Dipper said as he wiped Bill's cheek with his thumb. 

"I really wanna return the favor for all of this. You've been glorious to me, you've been absolutely sweet to me, I just really wanna make it up to you," Bill said. 

"Bill, it's ok, you don't have to," Dipper smiled. Bill smiled as he looked at Dipper and the brunette returned the smile. Bill had pulled Dipper close to where their faces were inches apart. Bill locked his eye with Dipper's before leaning forward to smash their lips together. Dipper gripped Bill's shoulders as Bill's grip tightened. Both felt fireworks go off inside as the kiss heated. It was the most glorious feeling in the universe. Dipper could feel the small tears on Bill's cheeks and finally parted for air. Bill pressed his forehead to Dipper's and smiled widely. 

"I love you so much...and I mean it. I'm so happy we met," Bill said. Dipper smiled just as wide before giving Bill another sweet kiss. 

"I love you too Bill. So very very much. I hope we'll never leave one another," Dipper said. 

"Same here...same here," Bill whispered as Dipper laid his head against Bill's chest. Bill wrapped his arms tightly around the brunette and rested his head on Dipper's. They began slow dancing along with the music. Dipper listened to Bill's heartbeat. It was beating loud and fast. Dipper has never felt so happy in his life and he was positive Bill felt the same. 

He needs to listen to Mabel more often.


	11. Neglect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take my keyboard away. I'm producing too many tears.

_**You're not good enough. You've never been good enough.** _

_**You deserve none of his affection. You don't even deserve to be in the same room as him.** _

_**He's going to find his real true love. He will find his happiness. He's just being fake with you.** _

_**All of your pitiful effort means NOTHING to him.** _

Bill was forced awake by a crack of lightning. He sat up quickly, gripping the sheets tightly. Tears were pricking the corners of his only functioning eye and his lip quivered. His heart was beating rapidly and he felt a cold sweat run down his face. 

Bill thought back to those horrid thoughts and shut his eye tightly, covering his face. He proceeded to cry, his noises being drowned out by the thunder outside. 

After his cries reduced to whimpers, he wiped his face and got up to go downstairs. His house was quiet, lonely, and cold. He sat on the couch and looked at nothing in particular. He was cold. He missed those strong arms that would drown him in warmth. He missed seeing that warm smile that made his day worth living.

He couldn't handle neglect well. Actually, he couldn't handle it at all. When someone tells him that they care, he expects all attention. He expected that particular someone's full affection and for all focus to be on him. When neglected, it tears him apart. It makes him feel like he's done something wrong. It makes him feel like his feelings don't matter. It makes him feel like they will find someone better than him. 

He was a broken boy. That's what his parents told him and they chose his brother over everything. He didn't know what that meant. He thought he was an okay guy. He thought his weird personality was okay. He believed he had friends, he believed he had a future, and he believed he could hold a stable relationship. These were only things he believed. 

Being neglected by someone who told him that they loved him crushed Bill's heart into pieces. Having these horrid nightmares only worsened his emotions. Seeing him laughing and having fun with another was just another stab in Bill's self-esteem. 

He looked over at his phone. Should he give him a call?

He reached over for it and scrolled through his contacts till he reached his target. With the name highlighted, Bill's mind raced with results that could happen. What if he truly didn't want to hear from Bill anymore? What if he would answer, but it was fake words spilling? What if he ignored the calls?

Bill dropped the phone and proceeded to sob in his hands. It's been a few days now. He's waited for him. He didn't know what else to do. He fell to his side and continued to cry himself to sleep. 

~~~~~

Bill was silent as sat at his desk, waiting for class to start. He was looking out the window as he pulled his hood over his head. He could hear the other students coming in. He was waiting for one in particular. He never showed though. Bill felt a ton of emotions. 

_**He didn't show up because you're there. He doesn't even want to see your fucking face.**_

Bill felt the tears coming back. No. No. He wasn't about to embarrass himself by crying in front of the class. He quickly got up and stormed out of the room, ignoring the teacher's calls to him. Tears stung his eye as he dashed down the hall. He was almost out the door before slamming into another. 

"Hey, what the fuck?!"

That voice. 

Bill shot his head up to see him. It was him. He looked tired. He looked aggravated. Dipper shook his head and glared at Bill. His face didn't soften up like Bill expected. 

"Bill! What the hell?!"

Bill could feel the remains of his heart tearing apart as he got up. 

"Go to hell," Bill growled as he booked it. He didn't turn back to see Dipper's confused stare. 

The tears were worse now. He could hear the brunette calling out to him, but the horrid thoughts overflowed his mind. He was upset, he was angry. 

_**It's obvious now. He's annoyed at you. He's angry at you. Your words only made it worse. You're just getting in his way. You really are broken.** _

Bill was caught off guard when he tripped. He fell over and landed face first. He forced himself up and tried to keep running, but his ankle gave out. He hissed in pain when he heard his name. 

"B-Bill?!"

He froze and just hoped he didn't see him. 

"Bill...what's the matter?"

Bill's breathing hitched when he felt a hand on his back and he pulled away. He glared up at the brunette. His face wasn't what it was. It was what Bill wanted. Soft, worrying, and innocent. 

_**He's just faking.**_

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Bill screamed when the brunette tried reaching out to him. 

"B-Bill?"

"Don't you dare fucking stand there and look all damn innocent when you know what you did!" Bill screamed as the tears poured from his eyes. 

"Bill, if it's about earlier, I'm sorry. It's just--"

"No dumbass! You're so fucking stupid!!!" Bill hissed. Dipper just stood there as Bill tried getting up. "Just leave me alone!!" 

Bill's ankle was obviously sprained as he tried moving. He fell and the brunette tried reaching for him, only to get shoved. 

"Bill, what's wrong?! Please, you can tell me!" Dipper said with concern in his voice. 

_**He's lying.**_

"I won't fall for it," Bill whispered as he tried moving again, only to fall. Dipper dropped all his stuff and quickly reached out to grab Bill. Bill started hitting Dipper as the tears poured. "LET GO OF ME!!" 

Dipper wrapped his arms tightly around Bill. Bill continued hitting him, but the hits were getting weaker as he sobbed. 

"I won't fall for this fucking act! J-Just go back to that f-fucking whore!" Bill cried. 

"Bill, what are you talking about?" Dipper asked. He started rubbing circles on Bill's back to calm him down.

"D-Don't act so fucking stupid. Y-You haven't noticed that you've been distant with me!! Y-You w-want to leave me! You want that fucking whore instead! What do they have that I don't?!" Bill said quickly. Dipper just looked at him. 

"Bill, I don't want to leave you. I love you!" Dipper said. 

"Don't lie to me!!" Bill screamed. 

"Bill...look at me," Dipper said calmly, but Bill refused. Dipper caressed Bill's cheek and gently tilted his head. Dipper took the opportunity to lean forward and gently kiss Bill. The kiss was full of sweetness. Bill stopped hitting Dipper and gripped his jacket tightly. 

_**You're just being pulled into another trap.**_

Bill pulled away and started to sob again. Dipper pulled Bill closely and buried his face into the blonde's neck. Bill was hyperventilating as he gripped Dipper's jacket. Dipper ran his slim fingers through Bill's golden locks as he whispered sweet nothings. Dipper placed a sweet kiss on Bill's neck, causing the blonde to flinch. 

When the blonde's cries were reduced to whimpers, Dipper pulled back to caress Bill's face. 

"Now, let's just talk...no screaming. What's the matter?" Dipper asked in a calm voice. Bill's lip quivered as he tightened his grip on Dipper. 

"Y-You haven't n-noticed t-that I've been upset. Y-You only cared a-about that fucking whore you're always with," Bill stuttered. Dipper awed at the sight as Bill continued. "Y-You know I can't handle n-n-neglect Dipper...you know that. I-It's been days and you've a-always been with them or n-not show up at all. N-Never answering my calls or texts. A-Am I j-just not worth your time anymore?"

Bill was on the verge of tears again. Dipper leaned over to capture Bill's lips with his own. Bill just wanted to latch onto Dipper and bury himself in the brunette's warmth, but he resisted. He wanted answers. 

"Bill, I-I'm so sorry. I just... so much has happened and I..." Dipper couldn't finish himself as he pulled Bill closer. He started to let out his own tears. "I'm so sorry. I've been a terrible boyfriend to you..."

Bill buried his face in Dipper's neck and his breath hitched. 

"Bill, please let me explain..." Dipper said as he looked at the blonde. Bill looked at him, waiting for him to talk. Dipper took a deep breath. "I just lost my great uncle Stan."

Bill widened his eyes as he processed the words. 

"He died a couple of days ago and it's had me on edge. I had the funeral to attend to, I had to help his brother get through it...it was hard. I should have told you. I-I'm really sorry," Dipper said. 

"I-I'm sorry you lost him...now I just feel bad," Bill said. Dipper giggled slightly. 

"Hey, it's ok... I knew that you couldn't handle neglect," Dipper said. 

"B-But what about that bastard you were always laughing with?!" Bill hissed. Dipper thought for a moment, then realized who Bill was talking about. 

"That was my cousin It was after the funeral and he wanted to make things better," Dipper said. "That 'whore' you're referring to would be my cousin."

Bill whimpered and laid his head on Dipper's shoulder. 

"Baby, I could never cheat on you or leave you. You mean the world to me and I feel like utter garbage for not being there for you. I love you so damn much," Dipper said before peppering Bill's face in kisses. The brunette then got up, picked up his bag, then picked up Bill bridal style. "Come on."

Dipper proceeded to carry Bill to his house. Once arriving, he carried the blonde to his room and placed him on the bed. Bill purred and curled in the sheets, letting his body take in Dipper's scent. Dipper tossed his things aside before taking his jacket off. He then began to aid Bill's ankle the best of his ability. Taking nursing classes do pay off. After that, he sat on the edge of the bed to look down at his quivering boyfriend. It was obvious Bill had something going on to him. He knew the blonde was possessive, but he couldn't blame him too much. Dipper didn't have the heart to snap at Bill when he knew exactly that Bill worried terribly about himself and their relationship. 

Dipper laid down and got comfortable before pulling Bill close. Bill immediately latched himself onto Dipper and let the tears out. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Shhh, hey it's ok," Dipper said in a calm tone. 

"N-No it's not! Mason, why do you continue to stay with me when I'm just a fucking broken mess!?" 

"Hey, hey now. Bill, look at me," Dipper said. Bill, slowly but surely, lifted his head to look at Dipper. "Bill, I'm not mad at you because you were upset because I've been a bad boyfriend."

"Y-You're not a bad b-boyfriend. I-I'm just a fucking mess..." Bill cried as he nuzzled his nose into Dipper's neck. Dipper ran his fingers through Bill's hair and kissed his head. 

"Bill, I'm sorry for how I've been. I was supposed to think about your feelings. I knew you had these problems and should have thought about it. I--"

Dipper was cut off when Bill sat up to pin him. Dipper stared with wide eyes. 

"Pine Tree...you lost someone much more important...I was being a possessive brat...you don't need to focus on my problems until you handled yours...and I should have thought about it more," Bill stated. A tear slid down Bill's cheek and landed on Dipper's face. Dipper pulled Bill down to him and kissed him gently on the lips. Bill leaned into the kiss as Dipper rubbed his back. 

"Bill, I love you. Your problems are just as important as mine. We stick together. We face our problems together. I need you in my life. I don't know where I would be without you. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you. I'm so damn sorry that I neglected you. I will do better and I'll do anything to make it up to you," Dipper said. His voice was full of sweetness and warmth. Bill blushed heavily as he buried his face in Dipper's neck. "Never think anything is more important than you. I love you more than myself."

"Pine Tree...you're the best thing that's ever happened to me a-and I shouldn't be g-greedy for your attention..." Bill whimpered. Dipper chuckled before running his hand along Bill's side and kissing his cheek. 

"Baby, you can cling to me till I'm dead in a grave. I know you worry and that you love me. Whenever you feel like I'm neglecting you, you can pull me aside all you want. I never want you to feel that way again," Dipper said. Bill blushed and hid his face in Dipper's neck. 

"You're too sweet..."

Bill then leaned up to kiss Dipper passionately. He wrapped his arms tightly around the brunette's neck as he licked Dipper's bottom lip. Dipper gave permission and Bill took the opportunity to slide his tongue in. The brunette moaned into the kiss. Bill then started to work his own jacket off before tossing it to the floor. The brunette took the opportunity to flip their bodies over to where he was top. His lips then went to the blonde's neck. Bill moaned as Dipper found a sweet spot and sucked on it. Dipper pulled back to admire the hickey. 

Bill purred as he pulled Dipper down to him and snuggled up close to him. Dipper laid there as Bill rested his head on his chest and wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

"Mine~" Bill purred. Dipper giggled before giving Bill a good night kiss. He pulled the sheets over them and Bill hummed in delight. It was warm, comforting, and a huge stress relief for the blonde. 

"I love you," Dipper whispered as he snuggled closer. 

"I love you too," Bill whispered back with a smile. Even though it was just a few days of neglect, it felt like thousands of years of being unsafe and cold. Being in Dipper's embrace made him feel safe and loved. Knowing that Dipper would willingly drop everything for him because he cared. After being alone for so many years, Bill only wanted his sweet sapling to tell him those three words and prove he meant those three words. 

He made a promise to himself that night that he would stop listening to the horrid thoughts that took over his mind. His sapling loved him and he's not gonna let any horrid thought push that away. He slowly closed his eyes and let sleep take him.


	12. I Love You No Matter What He Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a part 2 to "I'm Here for You" 0w0  
> This was suggested by Lover Leslie. Thanks a bunch for the idea ^^

The brunette groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He looked over at the digital clock and saw it was almost 8. He turned over to his partner. He smiled and wrapped his arm around the blonde. He placed a sweet kiss on the blonde's neck and felt the man stir and giggle. 

"What are you doing?" he chuckled and yawned. 

"It's my man's special day~" the brunette giggled. 

"Special day?" Bill questioned as he smiled and turned over to stare into his eyes. Dipper chuckled before kissing Bill sweetly. 

"Happy Birthday~" Dipper whispered before placing more kisses on Bill's cheek. 

"Man, I'm getting old," Bill pouted. Dipper laughed and tightened his grip. 

"Nah, you're still as handsome as when I first met you. Gorgeous golden hair, those beautiful, beautiful eyes, your silky skin....you're so beautiful," Dipper said. 

"You're too sweet," Bill said. "How did I get so lucky to have you?" Bill entwined their fingers and their wedding rings gave a nice shine. 

"Because you're my special angel~" Dipper purred as he brought Bill into a kiss. Bill hummed in delight as he wrapped his arms around Dipper's neck. The two continued to make out until they heard the door swing open. The two yelped as they saw James in the doorway. 

"Whoops! Didn't mean to interrupt the little session here!" he giggled. 

"James! Get out, we are naked!" Bill said in embarrassment. James closed the door and Bill huffed. Dipper chuckled and kissed Bill's neck. 

"Come on. I'll make you breakfast and then treat you to a day out. Then we'll come home to cake and cuddles," Dipper said. The brunette got up, stretched, and started getting dressed. Bill groaned and pulled the blanket over his head as he laid on his stomach. 

"Get up!" Dipper chuckled as he slapped Bill's butt. Bill yelped before glaring at Dipper. "You will not sleep on your special day. Get your sexy ass up!"

Bill whined before getting up. He threw on some clothes before walking out of the room. He saw Dipper at the stove making breakfast. James was sitting at the table and waiting patiently. Bill walked up to Dipper and wrapped his arms around his chest. James giggled and the two men looked at him. 

"What's so funny?" Dipper chuckled. 

"I was just thinking back to the time where you two first started dating. Dad was so nervous and paranoid. He always had to be reminded that you loved him, he was so awkward, and when you would cuddle up to him, his face would be so red," James laughed. Bill grumbled as he buried his face in Dipper's neck. 

"Come now, James. It was adorable. It was better than him being all fake and such. Besides, I'm sure when you find that special someone, you'd take after him," Dipper said. James puffed his cheeks and Dipper laughed. 

The two sat down and Dipper presented breakfast. They ate before getting ready to head out. The exited the house towards Dipper's car. 

"So, where are you taking me first?" Bill questioned. 

"Well, what's your favorite dessert?" Dipper asked. Bill thought for a moment. It's been awhile since he even had dessert. His mind snapped into reality when seeing the car stop in front of a small store. He looked out the window and saw it was the ice cream store. Bill giggled as Dipper dragged him out. They all headed in and started to order. James got double chocolate, while Dipper bought a lover's special for him and Bill. It was a bowl of Bill's favorite. Bill was about to pay, but Dipper stopped him. 

"You are not allowed to spend money on your special day. It's my treat," Dipper spoke. 

"Mason, you really don't--"

"Up up up, nope! I'm spoiling you today!" Dipper chirped. 

"You spoil him every day!" James said. 

"Well, more so than usual today," Dipper chuckled. They sat down and as James devoured his cone, Dipper and Bill took their time. Each would take turns feeding one another and every now and then, they would share a kiss and/or whisper sweet compliments. 

"You two are so sappy. Your love is more tooth-rotting fluffy mess than this ice cream," James giggled. 

"You'll do the exact same thing when you get married," Dipper giggled as he fed Bill again, accidentally sliding the spoon over his lips and cheek. Bill lifted his fingers to wipe it, but Dipper beat him to it by leaning forward to lick at the sweet treat. Bill giggled and James only rolled his eyes. 

They finished up and Dipper took Bill and James to the park. There weren't too many people there, but that didn't stop them. 

"Come on, I'll push you on the swing," Dipper teased. Bill's face started to heat up. 

"Mason, I'm too old! It'll be weird," Bill said. 

"Nah, it'll be cute. Come on. Come ooooonn," Dipper continued to tease. 

"Fine fine!" Bill giggled as he followed Dipper to the swings. Bill sat down carefully and braced himself as Dipper began pushing him. 

"I remember loving these things when I was little. Thought I'd never get old for it," Dipper said. 

"Before I met you, I never had the time for these things. With a job and James, it was difficult for me to enjoy myself. I was too attached to caring for James than myself," Bill said. The swing was grabbed and Bill gasped. He felt arms around his chest and Dipper nuzzled into his neck. 

"Let's not think about the past too much. The past is in the past. Now you have me," Dipper purred. Bill smiled and turned his head to kiss Dipper. They spent a few hours at the park before getting a bit tired. 

Dipper had sent James off to a friend's house to watch him because he wanted this last place to be special for just him and Bill. James would have gotten bored anyway. 

"Mason, just tell me where we're going?" Bill giggled. He had such a great day, when Dipper announced this last activity would be his favorite, he couldn't keep his eagerness inside. 

"Almost there~" Dipper purred. 

When Dipper pulled up to the place, Bill didn't want to believe it at first. He stepped out and gazed upon the dance club. It was his favorite place to go when he was younger. He noticed the familiar sign that was up stating it was couple's night. 

"Mason...this is wonderful! It's been so long since I even danced!" Bill said. 

"Well, stop standing there with your mouth hanging open and let's head inside," Dipper giggled. Inside, dozens of people were taking up the floor. Bill blushed when noticing that quite a few people were young looking. He really did feel old. Dipper noticed and took Bill's hands. 

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"It really has been so long. I was merely 16 when coming here. I was much younger. Now, I feel like I stick out like a sore thumb," Bill said. 

"Well duh! Everyone should see how perfect you are and how lucky I am to have you!" Dipper laughed. Bill's face heated more and he giggled. Dipper then placed his hands on Bill's cheeks and kissed him sweetly. "No matter how old you get, you will forever be beautiful in my eyes."

Bill smiled and both heard the DJ announced for a slow dance. Dipper smiled and pulled Bill close. Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper's neck as Dipper's hands rested on his hips. Bill hummed along with the music as they lightly swayed. Dipper pulled back and lifted Bill's head gently. 

"I love you so much. I never thought I would be this happy with anyone. I'll stay with you forever," he whispered as he kissed Bill. "Happy Birthday." 

Bill smiled into the kiss and brought Dipper closer. Dipper lowered his hand onto Bill's leg and lifted it to his side. Bill held on tightly as Dipper moved his lips to his neck. Bill let out a quiet moan as Dipper's teeth sank into his neck. 

However, the sweet moment was ruined by someone harshly bumping into them. Bill pulled from Dipper to turn. 

"Watch where you're go--"

"Hello, Billy~"

Bill felt himself freeze. He gazed upon his ex, the man who ruined his life. 

"Didn't think you'd be here. Thought you'd be rotting in alcohol while the kid cuts," Nick stated. Dipper narrowed his eyes and pulled Bill to his side. Nick glared at Dipper. "Who's the new bitch?"

"Mason, let's leave," Bill whispered as he started to walk. 

"Sure, walk off like a big ass pussy. What's next? You're gonna cry?" Nick cackled. He was yanked harshly aside. 

"I think it's best for you to walk away. Right. Now." Dipper said coldly. Nick snickered and yanked his arm out of Dipper's grip. 

"Good luck. You'll really fucking need it," he cackled before walking away. Dipper snarled before turning towards Bill's direction to see the blonde leaving out the door. Dipper chased after him and saw the blonde breaking down. Dipper grabbed Bill and brought him into a tight hug. Bill clung to Dipper tightly as the tears flowed. 

"Shhh, hey it's ok," Dipper said. 

"No. Not it's not! I didn't want to see him! I thought he was gone forever!" Bill sobbed. Dipper rubbed comforting circles on Bill's back and kissed his tear-stained cheeks before placing a kiss on his lips. 

"Listen to me. It doesn't matter what he says, I'm here with you and James is alright. We are a beautiful family and I wouldn't wish for anyone else at my side. Forget about that jackass," Dipper said. Bill sniffled as he hugged Dipper tightly. They stayed like that for a few minutes till Dipper broke the silence. "I'm sorry that jackass ruined your special day. But I can try and make it better."

Bill looked at Dipper and the brunette smiled and picked him up bridal style before walking to the car. 

The next morning, Dipper woke with Bill snuggled close to him. He caressed Bill's cheek and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Bill purred as he nuzzled into Dipper's neck. Dipper didn't have the heart to leave the bed just yet. He didn't want Bill to wake up alone after what happened. After another few minutes, Bill's eyes fluttered open. 

"Good morning, sweetheart," Dipper purred and kissed Bill's forehead. Bill smiled and snuggled closer to Dipper. They entwined fingers and Bill stared at their rings. 

"I'm so happy I married you. You changed my life and made me so happy," Bill said. Dipper smiled and kissed Bill again. Bill wrapped his arms tightly around Dipper's neck as the heated makeout continued. Bill grunted a little and Dipper pulled back. 

"Was I too rough last night?" he asked with a nervous smile. 

"Not at all. Just a little sore, but it was the best sex I've ever had," Bill purred. 

"Aww, better than our honeymoon?" Dipper teased and Bill laughed before pushing Dipper down. Bill pressed their lips together and shoved his tongue through Dipper's teeth. Dipper moaned as the passionate kiss heated quickly. Dipper moved his lips down Bill's chin and towards his neck. Bill let out a quiet moan and bit at Dipper's neck. Dipper let out a sharp gasp before Bill captured his lips with his own. 

"Come on, let's not get excited this early or James will never let us live it down," Dipper said. Bill smiled as he followed Dipper off the bed. 

~~~~

Bill had to go out for a small bit of shopping while Dipper was at work and James was at school. Bill had a hard time finding a suitable job for himself to provide, but he's been rejected for a variety of reasons, so he felt the least he could do was work around the house and shop while his husband was working. 

As Bill was going through clothing, he felt hands go on his shoulders. Bill jolted out of the way and gazed upon Nick. 

"What do you want?" he spat. 

"Aww, no work Billy? Letting your little pet do all the work?" Nick smirked. 

"Mason is not a pet. Don't you dare speak of him that way," Bill hissed. Nick only smirked more. 

"Let me guess. He's your true love that'll solve all your problems!" 

"He's not there to solve my problems. He's here because I love him. I've never felt this happy with anyone," Bill snarled. 

"That's what you told me after our wedding," Nick said and his eyes glanced to Bill's hand. "Oh don't tell me! You married the poor guy and now he's stuck with you until he finds someone much better. I kinda feel sorry for him. You have him wrapped around your little finger and when he realizes that you're nothing more than a sad excuse for a man, he'll leave your ass alone like you deserve."

"You don't know him like I do. Who the hell are you to say what my life will be like?" Bill hissed. 

"Please Bill. I was unfortunately married to you once. I know you more than you possibly know yourself. I know that you aren't a strong, brave, man. You're nothing but a fragile boy that hides behind another man and slaves them away while you do nothing more than whine that your life is shit," Nick spat. "That's all you do is whine and when that rat gets fucking tired of you, he'll dump you and do no more than wish for your death. James will follow along much sooner and probably run off with that rat. You'll be alone with no one to suffer from a waste of space such as yourself."

Bill could feel his mind swirling with horrific scenes of these things happening. He clenched the clothes he had in his hands and looked away. 

"You know I'm right. You did nothing but waste my time and while you'll just drive that rat away, I'll be off enjoying myself!" Nick smirked. As if on cue, a rather large man approached the two.

"Hey Nicky, is this guy bothering you?" he asked as he slipped his hand onto Nick's waist. 

"Oh, he's no one," Nick grinned. "Come on dear."

As the two walked away, Nick grinned evilly at Bill. Bill just put the clothes back and started making his way to the exit. He didn't want to be there any longer. 

As Bill pulled up to his house, his mind flooded with Nick's words and memories of their relationship. He clearly remembered all the times he had a breakdown and Nick would comfort him. Now that he really thought about it, he could tell Nick got more and more irritated each time. He wondered if Dipper felt the same. They had been married for a few years now and Bill could remember that he had lost his cool quite a few times. 

As he entered the house, he made his way towards the bedroom. 

Was that all he did? Did he really make his lovers suffer from his whining? Would Dipper want to leave him eventually because of it?

Seeing that the house was empty only reminded him that he still had no job. If Dipper wasn't here, he wouldn't have been able to provide for James. 

What if James secretly hated him? What if he was irritated and just wanted to get away from him each time he could? What if Dipper and James were secretly planning to leave Bill all alone eventually?

Bill didn't even realize that he had gotten into his drawer to pull out a bottle of alcohol. He was sitting on the bed and drowning himself with the bitter taste as he burst into tears. 

"I really don't deserve them."

~~~~~

Dipper had just picked up James from school and they were tired. 

"Had a good day?" Dipper asked. 

"Meh. It was alright. I just can't wait to get home to see what dad cooked," James said. 

"Got that right. It's better than what I make," Dipper chuckled. 

"Ya, I'm never eating pasta made from you again," James laughed. 

When Dipper pulled up to the house, they bolted inside. When they saw the living room was empty and there was no dinner on the table, they shared glances. 

"His car's in the driveway, so I know he's here," Dipper said as he began making his way upstairs. "Bill?" Dipper heard silent crying and approached his room with James next to him. They opened the door and saw Bill. He was laying down with his arm hanging over the bed and holding the nearly empty bottle. Dipper sighed and nudged James, signaling him to go to his room. When the boy left, Dipper closed the door after stepping in. Bill jolted up, dropping the bottle in the process, luckily not breaking it. So many emotions and thoughts were going through the blonde as he stared at his husband. Dipper had a sad expression on his face. 

"I thought we talked about this. You said you'd quit," Dipper said. He knew that if Bill betrayed his word, something was terribly wrong. 

Bill didn't take it easy. He buried his face in his hands and proceeded to sob loudly. He started to hyperventilate, making Dipper worry more. Dipper sat down in front of Bill and proceeded to caress Bill's cheek. Bill stiffened but didn't look at the brunette. The terrible feelings only got worse. 

"Bill, what's the matter? I know you wouldn't break your promise to me unless something was wrong," Dipper said. He was calm, he was always calm in these situations and Bill couldn't help but love it more. 

"How can you be so damn calm! Aren't you fucking annoyed?!" Bill shouted. Dipper was taken back. Bill never shouted at him. In their entire love life, Bill never shouted like that, not even in the little spats they had. 

"Why would I be annoyed?" Dipper questioned. 

"I always do this. I-I always d-do this! I become a fucking mess and you always have to come to calm me down. I-I even do it when you're d-doing s-something important! I nearly cost you your job! I know you hate doing this cycle! I know y-you get annoyed every s-single time I whine! James even hates it. He had to put up with it much longer! He'll go off with h-his own life and y-you'll find someone much better than me. You'll get tired of this cycle and find someone better. I-I don't blame you, I-I'll deserve it. I don't deserve you! I don't deserve James! I d-don't deserve anything!"

Bill was freaking out at this point. His breath was rapid and he was shaking madly. Dipper reached over to pull Bill to him. Bill gripped Dipper's suit and buried his face into his neck. 

"Shh, take a deep breath," Dipper said calmly. "Breath with me now."

Bill took a deep breath as Dipper rubbed his back. Dipper kissed Bill's forehead as the blonde took another deep breath and taking in the brunette's cinnamon scent. 

"Now, care to explain what gave you such a ridiculous idea?" Dipper asked. Bill whimpered a little and Dipper tightened his grip on him. "I won't be mad, I promise."

"You'll think I'm pathetic for believing it..." Bill whimpered. Dipper thought for a moment before sighing. 

"It was Nick and his bullshit, wasn't it?" 

Bill nodded slightly and Dipper laid the blonde down before laying next to him. 

"Ok, talk to me. Explain what happened," Dipper said. 

After Bill explained what happened, he almost felt like crying again. Dipper only sighed with a smile and shook his head. 

"Bill, Nick was only saying that stuff because he knew it would upset you. That's all he ever did. He just wanted to ruin your life, but there's something different now," Dipper said. Bill looked at him with puffy eyes. "I'm here with you and I won't let this happen."

Bill nuzzled against Dipper's touch as the man caressed his cheek gently. 

"Nick is a selfish jackass that didn't deserve a man as wonderful as you. Like, ok you aren't working right now, but that doesn't mean you aren't trying. And Bill, it doesn't matter what he says, because I know and I want you to know that it's not true. I don't care how many times you have to call me when you're going through something. I know your feelings are sensitive when it comes to certain topics. I know your self-esteem isn't great, but I'm willing to be there for you. I don't care if I lose my job, they need to understand that my husband matters much more to me. I love you, Bill. I love you so much," Dipper said.

"I figured it would have upset you by now..." Bill said. 

"Not at all. You've been through so much emotional damage with Nick and I can't be angry at you for that," Dipper said. "Always remember that I'll drop everything for you."

Dipper peppered Bill's face in kisses and the blonde sniffled before giggling. They then heard the door open and Dipper chuckled. 

"No need to hide any more James. We know you were there."

James came in and walked to the bed. He climbed in and squeezed in between the men. He hugged Bill tightly. 

"Never think I'll leave you. I don't care if everyone else does, I and dad will be here."

Bill smiled as another tear made its way down his cheek. Dipper leaned over to kiss Bill's cheek before kissing him sweetly on the lips. Dipper then pulled the blanket over them and they all snuggled together. Bill rested his head against Dipper's chest as he felt arms around him from his lover and child. 

"I love you both so much. I don't know what I'd do without you two," Bill whispered. 

"We love you too, Bill," Dipper whispered before kissing Bill again. 

"Very much," James added. 

Bill allowed himself to relax in the arms of his loved ones. He snuggled closely to Dipper as the brunette pecked his forehead. He made a promise to himself to better his self-esteem and not let someone like Nick get to him. He was just fine and happy with his true love and his son. He couldn't want anything else. 

"I love you," Dipper whispered. 

"I love you too," Bill whispered back as they both started to drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then Nick Ended Up Fat, Sad, and Alone. END.


End file.
